Una nueva vida
by Clover Kagamine
Summary: Continuación de mi fanfic ¿Qué significa amor para ti? Blu y Perla han tenido cuatro hijos: Bia, Carla, Tiago y Esmeralda. Ellos son traviesos pero cuando un acontecimiento se presenta, la única en ver las cosas de manera negativa, aparte de Blu, es Esmeralda. ¿Podrán superar las dificultades para sobrevivir en la selva en armonía? Descripción completa del fic adentro.


Hola a todos!

Les traigo una continuación de mi fanfic ¿Qué significa amor para ti?. Ésta vendría siendo la segunda película pero con algunos cambios.

Si leyeron el primer fic, recordarán que Blu y Perla tuvieron una cuarta hija: Esmeralda. Aquí, en algunas partes me enfoco más en Esmeralda porque pues ya sabemos lo que pasó en la segunda película y no sabemos mucho de ella.

También hay cosas de ella que quizá les parezcan medias raras, pero después publicaré otro fic con explicaciones al respecto.

Bueno, la historia no es 100% mía, pues en sí es la película original adaptada con la personalidad de Blu del primer fic y con las intervenciones de Esmeralda y algunos cambios.

Ya saben, la película de Río 2 NO me pertenece, es de 20th Century Fox y Blu Sky Studios.

Espero les guste el fanfic y comenten. Si quieren una tercera parte, lo puedo considerar.

Una duda, ¿El nombre de Luis es con "s" o "z"?, porque he visto varias páginas donde escriben "Luiz" en vez de "Luis", haciendo referencia a la película de Río. Lo puse de ambas maneras, pero si me equivoco, les pido una disculpa de antemano.

Una nueva vida

La música sonaba alto y la gente bailaba alegremente al son de la melodía. Pero si los humanos mostraban felicidad y despreocupación, las aves se veían aún más felices.

Nico y Pedro cantaban alegremente mientras bailaban. Pedro hizo uno de sus típicos solos de ritmo y luego señaló a Blu para que cantara.

-¿Yo? –El ave se señaló a sí misma. Blu era un excelente bailarín, pero era un mal cantante, y no tuvo de otra más que improvisar. –Em… No hay canción que quiera oír yo sin ti.

Pedro soltó un graznido de felicidad y Perla comenzó a cantar mientras bailaba con Blu, y Blu no podía evitar verla como si apenas se hubiese enamorado ayer. Se puso detrás de su pareja, la tomó de las alas y ambos siguieron bailando, y Blu se puso a cantar un poco bajo, sólo para que Perla lo escuchara. Ella se volteó y le dio un beso a Blu, lo cual lo puso aún más feliz.

Ambos se pusieron a bailar y el guacamayo comenzó a danzar tan bien como lo hizo en el club ya hacía más de dos años. Pero otra ave empujó a Blu y él sin querer tropezó con Perla pero la sostuvo antes de que ella tocara el suelo.

-Aún recuerdo cuando te vi bailar por primera vez, y realmente me impresionaste.

Dijo Perla con un tono coqueto sin dejar de bailar.

-Bueno, me empujaron y por eso casi caemos, pero es lindo bailar contigo.

Blu aún no era un "galán", y eso le parecía tierno a Perla.

-¡Qué bueno que tu hermano pudo cuidar a los niños!

Blu le dio una vuelta a Perla.

-¡Sí! No podrás escapar de mí toda la noche.

-Eres el ave de mi vida.

Perla a veces notaba que Blu le coqueteaba correctamente, y ella le seguía el juego.

-Eso es bueno, ya que soy el único que hay igual.

Ambos juntaron sus picos y se iban a besar cuando Rafael los interrumpió.

-¡Oigan, tórtolos! ¡Feliz Año Nuevo!

Dijo Rafael mientras bailaba con su esposa feliz de la vida.

-¡Hermano! ¡Los niños…!

Pero el tucán interrumpió a Blu.

-¡Los niños están con Luis! ¡No te estreses!

Pero Blu ignoró lo último. Luis no era malo pero era algo… tosco.

-Estoy estresado… y mucho…

Perla también se preocupó. Sus niños eran lo más importante para ella y aunque le caía bien Luis, sabía que el bulldog era brusco a la hora de jugar.

En ese momento, una voz conocida salió cantando. Era Luis, que traía unos lentes que decían "Feliz Año Nuevo" en su trasero. Los guacamayos no sabían si sentirse aliviados o preocupados.

-¡Luis! ¿Y los niños?

Preguntó Blu.

-¡¿Qué?! No, yo no tengo hijos.

-¡Los nuestros!

Dijeron impacientes Blu y Perla.

-¡Oh! ¡Sí! –Recordó Luis. –Los dejé con Tainy.

-¡¿Tainy?!

Otra vez gritaron los guacamayos al unísono.

-¡¿Qué?! Es excelente para cuidar niños.

Pero los guacamayos no pensaban igual. Tainy era algo… muy miedosa y fácil de manipular, tanto física, como psicológicamente.

…

-¡Soy pésima para cuidar niños!

Se lamentaba la pobre Tainy, que fue amarrada a un cohete. Un pequeño guacamayo azul que era el clon de Blu pero en chiquito tenía otro cohete en sus patas.

-¡Esto va a estar increíble!

Dijo el niño; que se llamaba Tiago; para poner el cohete cerca de Tainy.

-¡Muy bien! He hecho todos los cálculos y cada explosión va a ser sincronizada. –Dijo una niña llamaba Bia. Su parecido era al de su madre y padre. Pues tenía el plumaje de Perla y los ojos de Blu. Era muy inteligente. -A menos que la raíz de esta…

-¡Esta es mi visión! –Interrumpió otra ave que respondía al nombre de Carla. Ella era como su madre, sólo que estaba un poquito pasada de peso. Amaba la música y hubiese deseado ir a la fiesta de año nuevo. -¡Rojo, azul! ¡Verde, verde! ¡Amarillo! ¡Morado!

Decía mientras bailaba, imaginándose los fuegos artificiales.

-¡¿Podemos empezar ya?! ¡Antes de que mamá y papá vengan! –Dijo una pequeña guacamaya azul que tenía por nombre Esmeralda. Esmeralda era el retrato de Blu, pero en mujer. No tenía nada parecido en Perla, ni siquiera las pestañas, pues las suyas eran largas y más separadas, lo cual heredó de su abuela, la madre de Blu. Era la rebelde de los hermanos, mente detrás de aquella travesura, y ¿Por qué no decirlo? La consentida de papá.

-¡Sí! ¡Esta es mi visión! ¡Pum! ¡Crash! ¡Bam! -Dijo Tiago mientras hacía movimientos de karate alrededor de sus hermanas. -¡Kabom!

Tiago encendió un cerillo.

-¡Ah! No creo que a sus padres les guste mucho esto.

Insistía Tainy, que quería escapar.

-¡Aquí voy!

Tiago iba a prender fuego al cohete de Tainy, cuando sus padres llegaron y Blu le arrancaba el cerillo.

-¡Wou! ¿A dónde vas, pequeñín?

Preguntó Perla pero sin regañarlo.

-¿Y esto qué es?

Preguntó Blu con el cerillo en la pata pero aún sin apagarlo.

-¡'Pa!

Rezongó Tiago. Esmeralda se acercó.

-¡No es nada, papá! Es que… queríamos jugar y estábamos aburridos…

-Pero ya saben las reglas. –El tono de Blu era más tranquilo, pero aún preocupado. –Nada de pirotécnicos sin la supervisión de un adulto.

Gracias a Esmeralda, el regaño y seguro castigo que los cuatro recibirían de sus padres, sólo sería una llamada de atención. Era un poder de Esmeralda, podía hacer que su padre no la castigara ni a ella ni a sus hermanos.

-Pero sí le dijimos a Tainy.

Comentó Bia divertida.

-Eso es peor. –Respondió Blu. –Lo siento, Tainy.

Se disculpó Blu, dirigiéndose a la pequeña ave asustada.

-No tendrá que pagarme, señor Blu.

Dijo Tainy con su tono de voz aún asustado.

-Y la próxima vez, díganme a mí.

Les dijo Blu a los niños y Carla lo señaló.

-Pero tú siempre dices que no.

-¡Claro que no!

Respondió Blu algo indignado.

-'Pa… estás en negación.

Observó Tiago.

-Ok. –Blu buscó apoyo en Perla. –Cielo, ¿Siempre digo que no?

-Sí. -Respondió Perla sin titubear. Blu la miró confundido. -¡Ah! ¡Es decir! ¡No!

-Genial… ahora mamá también dice "No".

Dijo Carla molesta. Esmeralda rodó los ojos y vio el cerillo aún encendido que se consumía. Pero fue demasiado tarde, el cerillo quemó a Blu y éste lo soltó quejándose un poco.

-Escuchen. Somos los últimos guacamayos azules que hay en la tierra. Debemos cuidarnos. –Y Blu salió con su lema. –Aves azules en vuelo…

-Juntas en tierra y cielo.

Respondieron los niños muy aburridos. Carla olió algo.

-Huele a pollo quemado.

Blu volteó a su cola y era él, se puso a correr por todos lados tratando de apagar el fuego, pero sin querer, pasó junto a Tainy y encendió la cuerda del cohete. Tainy comenzó a chillar pidiendo ayuda. Blu se sopló en la cola y logró apagar el fuego. Se tranquilizó, pero no le duró mucho el gusto pues Tainy estaba a punto de estallar.

-¡Auxilio!

-¡Ah!

Blu corrió hacia ella y jaló la cuerda que la tenía atada para liberarla, pero Blu quedó atrapado.

-¡Rápido! ¡Vuelen!

Perla se llevó a los niños mientras Blu trataba de liberarse, pero no pudo y fue llevado por el cohete dejando algunas plumas en el camino.

Los niños y Perla se pusieron en el hombro del Cristo esperando que su padre estuviera bien. Blu cayó hasta ellos, todo lleno de cenizas, pero bien.

-¡No es justo! –Se quejó Tiago. -¿Por qué sólo papá se puede divertir?

-Hola…

Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir Blu mientras se recuperaba.

-¡Miren! –Dijo Carla. -¡Funcionó!

Los fuegos artificiales estaban en todo el cielo. Las aves miraron asombradas.

-Bueno, creo que empezamos bien el año. –Dijo Blu abrazando a su familia y empezando un año nuevo más.

Una semana después, Perla iba al nido en busca de Blu y los niños. Traía una nuez en su pata. Se veía muy emocionada. Pero cuando llegó al nido, no había nadie. Busco por todos lados, pero se puso a pensar y voló directamente a la casa de Linda y Tulio.

Blu se había hecho amigo de esos humanos últimamente y se le pegaban algunas costumbres.

-¿Quién está listo para desayunar?

Preguntó Blu mientras sacaba algunas fresas y uvas de un canasto de la cocina. Esas frutas casi no se veían en Río y las amaba.

Carla; la hermana mayor; escuchaba música en su Ipod mientras ponía un poco de crema batida en una galleta que ya tenía chocolate. Su peinado era como el de su madre pero tenía más volumen y era un poco más rizado. Ella amaba lo dulce y se parecía mucho a su madre. Su personalidad era tranquila, pero cuando de música o entretenerse se trataba, ella era la primera en apuntarse. Eso lo había sacado de su padre.

Bia leía un libro mientras esperaba que el desayuno estuviese listo. Ella amaba leer y comprender más cosas cada día. Era la combinación perfecta de Blu y Perla. Su plumaje era idéntico al de Perla, mientras que sus ojos eran como los de Blu. Su peinado era con todas sus plumas bien acicaladas hacia atrás. Ella era tímida, de buen corazón y a todo le buscaba un sentido lógico.

Después estaba Tiago, el cual buscaba unas botanas en las alacenas de la cocina. A simple vista parecía su padre en chiquito, pero cuando uno se fijaba bien, también había un pequeño parecido a Perla en cuanto a las plumas. Su peinado era como el de su padre, pero se le veía un poco diferente ya que sus plumas eran largas y él era pequeño. Tiago era el que hacía las travesuras que a su hermana menor se le ocurrían. Le encantaba divertirse y jugar.

Y por último, estaba la pequeña Esmeralda, la cual buscaba algo que ver en la televisión. Ella era como su padre pero en hembra. Era la única que no había heredado ningún rasgo de Perla. Sus ojos eran color caramelo, su plumaje azul era más obscuro que el de sus hermanas y sus pestañas eran largas y separadas, como las de la madre de Blu. Su peinado era como el de la Esmeralda que murió salvando a Blu y Perla: Una pluma larga pasaba cerca de su ojo y terminaba en su clavícula mientras que en su cabeza tenía plumas más pequeñas que le daban volumen y un aire de su personalidad, la diferencia con la Esmeralda muerta, es que ella adornaba su peinado con un broche en forma de flor y aplicaciones de cristal. Era la rebelde de sus hermanos. A ella se le ocurrían la mayoría de las travesuras que hacían sus hermanos y tenía una personalidad muy astuta. Ella tenía una mejor relación con Blu que con Perla, pues a él lo veía como su todo.

Blu abrió la puerta del refrigerador para buscar arándanos, cuando sólo vio uno allí, y juraba haber visto una pequeña caja completa de ellos.

-¿Y los arándanos?

Preguntó Blu.

-¡Oye, 'pa! ¿Buscabas esto?

Tiago tomó un arándano y comenzó a jugar con él como si fuese una pelota de fútbol.

-¡Despeja!

Dijo Blu listo para atrapar el arándano cuando Tiago lo lanzara. Habían visto algo similar que hacían los humanos en la televisión y se veía divertido.

Tiago lanzó el arándano a su padre, el cual lo tomó con las patas y comenzó a patearlo pasando la fruta de una pata a otra, para finalmente arrojarla hacia arriba y comérsela.

-¡Aquí van más!

Tiago comenzó a arrojar varios arándanos por la cocina, pero Blu los pudo atrapar sin problemas. Desde que aprendió a volar, se esforzó en mejorar esta habilidad y ahora era más fuerte y ágil que antes. Sus hijas aplaudieron al ver cómo su padre se lucía.

Tiago tomó un arándano y comenzó a jugar con él en el aire imitando a Blu. Vio a Perla en la ventana y la saludó.

-¡Hola, 'má!

-Mira quién es…

Dijo Bia.

-A volar…

Contestó Carla para luego reunirse con Esmeralda a ver la televisión. Bia hizo lo mismo.

-¡Perla! Hola, nena… ¿Tú, tienes hambre?

-¡Blu! –Perla se acercó al guacamayo con la nuez en las patas. –Ya hablamos de esto. No puedes sobreproteger a los niños trayéndolos aquí. Ellos tienen que aprender a cuidarse solos.

-Am… Sí… Eh… ¿Qué tienes ahí?

Preguntó Blu cambiando el tema. Él no quería que sus niños se lastimaran o algo. A pesar de la sobreprotección de Rafael hacia él cuando era pequeño, él se daba cuenta que los contrabandistas estaban a la vuelta de la esquina y que había muchos animales depredadores por todos lados. Al menos quería que sus niños crecieran un poco más antes de enseñarles cómo vivir en la selva.

-El desayuno.

Dijo Perla como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-¡¿Una nuez de Brasil?! No se vayan a lastimar, digo, esperemos un poco más, aún sus picos no son muy fuertes. Tiago y Esmeralda podrían salir muy seriamente heridos.

Razonó Blu, pues Tiago y Esmeralda eran los más pequeños de sus hijos.

-Nunca creí encontrar una tan cerca de la selva. Además, no les pasará nada. Yo quiero que aprendan a abrirla y comerla.

-Pues si quieres que la coman, aquí hay algunas que ya no tienen cáscara.

-Blu…

Habló Perla molesta.

-¡Regresa!

Dijo Carla a Esmeralda interrumpiendo la discusión de sus padres. Eran las noticias. Tulio anunció el posible descubrimiento de guacamayos spix en el Amazonas y Perla se emocionó. ¿Sería verdad? Lo más posible es que sí, pues tenía una pluma azul en su mano. Salieron algunas fotos de Blu y Perla, y una de sus polluelos. Los niños se emocionaron. La noticia terminó y Perla parecía nostálgica.

-No somos los únicos… -Perla lo trató de asimilar rápido. -¡Existen más como nosotros!

-Sí… seguro todos…

Trató de replicar Blu, pero Perla lo ignoró y siguió hablando consigo misma.

-Todo este tiempo creí que no… -Perla pareció recordar algo doloroso y sus ojos se cristalizaron. –que no… que no existían otros.

-Oye, no ha sido tan malo.

Dijo Blu tratando de no sentirse ofendido y tomando el ala de Perla. Ella volteó hacia él.

-No, claro que no, pero, imagina que hubiera más como nosotros. –Perla voló hacia la ventana y la abrió. –Imagina qué hermoso sería… ¡Tenemos que hacer algo!

-¿Tenemos?

Preguntó Blu. Esmeralda volteó extrañada hacia sus padres, esperaba que no fuera lo que ella pensaba. Sus hermanos estaban entretenidos viendo la noticia aún en la tele.

-¡Sí! Tenemos que volar al Amazonas y ayudar a Linda y Tulio a encontrarlos.

A Blu y Esmeralda no les pareció buena idea, pero la niña no intervino.

-Pero, no podemos empacar e irnos.

-¡¿Por qué no?! -Perla ya estaba emocionada y Blu no quería desanimarla. –Esta familia ya necesita aire bajo las alas. Mira. –Perla se acercó a sus cuatro hijos. –Ipods, -Perla le quitó el audífono a Carla. - tele, -Apagó la tele y Bia protestó. accesorios, -Luego le quitó la flor a Esmeralda de la cabeza, ella protestó y se lo puso de nuevo. - ¿Panckeckes? No somos, humanos. Somos aves. –Perla abrazó a los niños y le quitó a Esmeralda el broche nuevamente. Ella se enojó y se lo volvió a poner. Perla voló hacia Blu. –Tenemos que salir al mundo exterior y ser aves, Blu. Ella tomó en sus alas las de Blu y las abrió un poco. Él sonreía por ver a su pareja feliz pero no estaba convencido de su plan. –Para que los niños conozcan sus raíces y vean lo que yo tenía. -Bia, Carla y Tiago se veían emocionados, pero Esmeralda tenía una ceja hacia arriba y sus alas estaban cruzadas. –Necesitan esto. Lo necesitamos. ¿Qué dices, Blu?

Perla miró a Blu entre suplicante y coqueta. Él volteó la mirada, sabía que su único apoyo era Esmeralda, pero aunque odiara admitirlo, no era de mucha ayuda.

-Ah… No lo sé… puede ser…

-No dijo no…

Comentó Carla.

-Por lo que dijo que sí.

Contestó Bia.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No! –Esmeralda intervino. -Hay que dejar que papá lo piense. No nos podemos ir así nadamás. Tenemos que planearlo bien y…

-Hija. –Intervino Perla tranquilamente. –No pasará nada.

Esmeralda entrecerró los ojos y se fue a su nido haciendo un berrinche.

Blu fue al día siguiente a hablar con Rafael, Nico y Pedro, para pedirle su consejo sobre la situación que se enfrentaba. Odiaba ver a Perla triste, y sabía que ese viaje la animaría mucho y la haría muy feliz, pero en el fondo, muy en el fondo, odiaba más ver a Esmeralda enojada. Nunca lo admitiría abiertamente, pero la Esmeralda muerta fue importante para él y aunque no se enamoró de ella como lo hizo con Perla, sí llegó a sentir algo por ella, y al ver a su hija tan parecida a ella y a él mismo, muy dentro de sí sintió como si esa niña fuese suya y de Esmeralda, pues de Perla no tenía nada. Quizá era un regalo que le mandaba Esmeralda del cielo, y por eso valoraba mucho a su hija la consentía de más, además de otorgarle el nombre de la guacamaya verde.

Se obligó sí mismo a olvidar sus pensamientos cuando llegó a su destino. Sus amigos estaban haciendo audiciones para un cantante y bailarín, y Blu sólo sabía bailar, bien, pero no cantaba.

Él les platicó lo sucedido y Nico le advirtió que ese lugar no era como Río. Río era tranquilo y se vivía bien, pero en el Amazonas había animales que se lo podían comer a él y a su familia juntos de un bocado. Pero Rafael lo convenció de que si Perla era feliz, él también sería feliz. Así que finalmente Blu aceptó ir al Amazonas, aunque aún estaba preocupado. Regresó a casa y preparó todo para irse.

-¡AMAZONAS! –Gritó Tiago mientras se golpeaba el pecho tipo Tarzán para después ponerse una gorra y lentes de piloto. -¡¿Qué esperas, papá?! ¡Vámonos!

Blu se veía nervioso mientras verificaba nuevamente que todas sus cosas estuviesen en su cangurera.

-Ok… repelente, ya. Purificador de agua, ya. Banditas… siento que algo se me olvida.

-Oye, papá, ¿Ya llevas mi reproductor de música? No me gusta la música de Carla y luego me aburro. -Esmeralda buscó en la mochila de Blu y sacó una navaja que le llamó la atención. -¿Qué es esto? ¿La navaja del aventurero?

Preguntó Esmeralda con un poco de burla y sacó todos los artefactos punzocortantes que traía la navaja.

-¿Qué? –Blu volteó a su hija. –Eso no es para ti.

El ave le quitó a la niña la navaja y Bia se acercó.

-¡Oye, papá! ¿Sabías que en Amazonas hay aves y serpientes que devoran todo?

-En realidad, Bia, todas esas historias son exageraciones.

Dijo Blu tratando de parecer sabio aunque por dentro quería meterse a su casa y ya no salir.

Desde que Perla fue su pareja y nacieron los niños, el árbol de Blu cambió un poco. Antes como tenía tanto espacio decoraba todo con flores que cambiaba conforme se iban marchitando, pero cuando llegaron Perla y los niños, cambió varias flores por cuatro montones de hojas para que durmieran sus hijos y su cama la agrandó para que Perla pudiera dormir con él. Como el espacio era grande, eso fue lo único que cambió. El famoso "charquito" de Blu, aún seguía en su lugar, al igual que frutas y comida para ellos.

Mientras Bia seguía asustando a su padre con el libro de animales carnívoros del Amazonas, Perla se acercó.

-Ok, niños. ¿Ya están listos? –Perla miró a Blu. -¿Una cangurera?

-Sí. He sabido que el Amazonas es algo peligroso y prefiero no arriesgar a nadie. La tomé del cuarto de Tulio.

-Hay, Blu… ¡Esmeralda! ¡Carla! ¡Ya nos vamos!

Carla salió disparada del nido y se unió a sus hermanos, pero Esmeralda sólo se puso frente a la entrada del árbol con una expresión enojada y seria.

-No quiero ir, madre.

-Hija, ya llevo tu reproductor de música. No te preocupes. –Dijo Blu mostrando el mp3 de Esmeralda, pero ella no se movió.

-¡Este es nuestro hogar! ¡No podemos irnos!

-Imagina que sólo son unas vacaciones. Regresaremos.

Blu trató de animar a si hija, pero ella no parecía querer ceder. El guacamayo quería ceder ante la petición de Esmeralda, no sólo por ella, sino por él también que no quería irse. En ese momento llegaron Rafael, Nico y Pedro.

-¡Hermanito! ¿No te pensabas ir sin tu hermanote, verdad?

-¡Tío Rafael!

Los niños corrieron a abrazar al tucán, excepto Esmeralda, la cual le mandó una sonrisa desde su lugar, pues aún no se pensaba mover.

-¿Eva te dejó venir?

Preguntó Perla extrañada.

-¡Sí! Le prometí un lugar en el show de carnaval… -Rafael suspiró enamorado. –Ella canta como un verdadero ángel.

-¡¿Qué hiciste qué?!

Preguntó Nico interrumpiendo a las aves.

-Llegan tarde.

Dijo Rafael mirándolos reprobatoriamente.

-Según el reloj.

Dijo Pedro.

-Pero no para ser músicos.

Completó Nico.

-¿Ustedes también van?

Preguntó Esmeralda.

-Claro, preciosa. No quiero perderme una oportunidad como ésta. Necesito un cantante y bailarín para el show del carnaval, e iremos al Amazonas a ver nuevos talentos.

Explicó Nico.

-Esmeralda no quiere ir.

Dijo Blu. Pedro pensó un momento y luego le sonrió a Esmeralda.

-¿Por qué no nos ayudas a escoger a alguien? Tú cantas como soprano y sabes de música, herencia de tu padre.

Esmeralda lo pensó. Eso aún no la convencía del todo para irse, pero quizá sería interesante. Finalmente asintió mientras rodaba un poco los ojos como resignándose.

-Bien, vámonos.

Declaró Nico.

Las nueve aves volaron durante dos semanas aproximadamente para llegar a su destino. Por suerte, no hubo contratiempos en su viaje. Perla confiaba en sus instintos pero Blu prefería preguntar por el camino a otras aves, y los niños sólo se la pasaban jugando mientras Esmeralda se aislaba con su música. Ella no quería estar ahí.

El día quince de su viaje, por fin llegaron a su destino.

-Bien, creo que hemos llegado.

-¿A dónde, papá?

Reclamó Esmeralda. No veía más que árboles y plantas, nada nuevo para ella.

Bia y Tiago se distrajeron con un insecto y Perla fue por ellos. Dejando sólo a Carla, Esmeralda, Rafael, Nico, Pedro y Blu.

-Ustedes no se muevan. Iré a echar un vistazo.

-Voy contigo, papá. Es mejor que estar sentada en el lodo.

Esmeralda voló junto a su padre.

-Nosotros nos quedamos aquí.

Dijo Rafa tratando de tranquilizarse. Ese lugar no le daba buena espina.

Blu y Esmeralda se alejaron.

-No sabes a dónde ir. ¿Verdad, papá?

Preguntó Esmeralda preocupada.

-Bueno, yo no conozco aquí. Si estuviésemos en Rio no sería problema. Regresemos con los demás.

Esmeralda asintió y ambos emprendieron el vuelo. Pero nadie estaba en donde los habían dejado.

-¡Buena broma! Muy graciosa. -Dijo Blu esperando que sus palabras fueran verdaderas. Todas las pertenencias de sus hijos que pertenecían al mundo humano estaban tiradas en el piso. –Perla, ¿Dónde estás? –Ahora Blu estaba realmente preocupado. Esmeralda lo seguía desde atrás. -¿Niños? ¿Perla? ¿Hermano?

Un ave tomó a Blu por el cuello y otra tomó a Esmeralda. Ambos gritaron del susto, pero Esmeralda trató de zafarse enterrando sus garras en su captor, el cual se quejó pero no la soltaba.

-¡Deja a mi hija! ¡Si quieres llévame pero suéltala a ella!

Gritaba Blu tratando de defenderse mientras enterraba sus garras al igual que Esmeralda en el ave que lo llevaba, y casi logró que lo soltaran, pero otras dos aves lo inmovilizaron y ahora entre tres lo llevaban.

Después de unos metros en que Esmeralda; que fue inmovilizada por dos aves; y Blu eran llevados a la fuerza, fueron soltados y el guacamayo corrió inmediatamente hacia su hija y la abrazó.

-¿Estás bien? ¿No te hicieron daño?

-Estoy bien.

Esmeralda se abrazó fuertemente a su padre mientras observaban a las aves que se los llevaron.

-¿Blu? ¿Esmeralda?

Era la voz de Perla. Blu se tranquilizó al ver que su familia completa estaba bien, pero aún estaba confundido. Las aves pasaron en una cascada de agua el color marrón de sus plumas se convirtió en azul como el de Perla. Todos se sorprendieron, pero Perla aún no lo podía creer. Varios guacamayos azules se asomaron desde sus árboles para verlos a ellos.

-¡No puedo creer que los encontramos!

Fue lo único que pudo decir Perla, aún creía que eso era un sueño.

-Bueno, en teoría, ellos nos encontraron.

Dijo Bia.

-Espero sean agradables…

Blu retrocedió unos pasos y chocó con un guacamayo.

-¡Oh! Hola… perdón, no te vi.

El ave miró a Blu como si fuera de otro planeta. Un ave que se veía grande y con un peinado militar se puso frente a Blu amenazante.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Quién eres?

Su voz era grave e intimidaba, pero Blu en un pasado antes de conocer a Perla se había enfrentado a algunos depredadores peores que esa ave; también le tenía miedo a algunos animales, pero a esa ave no, así que no se asustó con él.

-Hemos venido desde Río para conocerlos a ustedes. Creíamos que éramos los únicos guacamayos azules en la tierra, pero nos hemos equivocado.

-¿Cómo nos encontraste?

El otro guacamayo se sorprendió de que Blu no se asustara de su presencia. Parecía un ave simplona y débil a simple vista.

-En las noticias.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Quisiera pedir que no me hablara en ese tono, porque no he venido a pelear.

-Las heridas de mis aves dicen lo contrario.

Soltó el otro, aunque admitía que estaba sorprendido. Esa ave frente a él se sabía defender. Dos de sus soldados estaban rasguñados y con sangre en las plumas, no era grave pero sí algo doloroso. Lo que le sorprendía más al ave mayor era la niña que había peleado con uno de los suyos, era pequeña y se veía delicada, pero era una luchadora.

-¡Ellos secuestraron a mis hijos! -Perla encaró al ave y cuando lo vio bien, ambos se sorprendieron. -¿Qué? No lo puedo creer…

-¿C- c- cómo es que…?

-Es que llegaron ellos… y había… mucho fuego… -Perla parecía una niña pequeña tratando de explicarse. –Y… y muchísimo humo y…

-Estabas bajo mi ala y luego…

-Ya no supe…

Los ojos de Perla se estaban llenando de lágrimas.

-Te busqué por todas partes…

-Aquí estoy… -Perla ya no aguantó más. Se lanzó a los brazos del ave y se soltó a llorar. -¡Papi!

-¿Papi?

Preguntó Blu sorprendido y miró a Rafael, el cual también se veía muy sorprendido.

-Te extrañé…

-Tranquila… tranquila hija, ya estás con papá. -La escena parecía como la de una niña y su padre. –Mírate, eres mi pequeña, que ya creció. Eres tan bonita… igual que tu madre. -Perla sólo sonreía y disfrutaba del momento. –Lamento haberte perdido, no te imagino sola todo este tiempo.

-No. No te angusties, papá. –Dijo Perla tratando de tranquilizarlo. –No estuve sola. Blu me encontró.

Blu se acercó al padre de Perla.

-Un placer conocerlo, señor. Me disculpo por mi falta de respeto hace un momento.

Blu se puso lo más derecho que pudo.

-Acércate, Blu. -Dijo el ave como si no hubiese escuchado su última oración. Dudando, Blu se acercó a él. –Me devolviste a mi Perlita, te lo agradezco. Ahora te abrazaré.

-¿Qué?

Pero Blu no pudo pensar más porque el señor ya lo había abrazado.

Nico y Pedro lloraron de la emoción.

-'Má, ¿Estás bien?

Carla se acercó a Perla y ella asintió ya más tranquila. El gran jefe se fue sorprendiendo mientras asimilaba la situación.

-¿Mamá? ¿Soy abuelo? -El gran jefe dejó a Blu, el cual esperó a que el aire regresara a sus pulmones, el ave era más fuerte de lo que pensaba. -¡Soy abuelo! ¡Mírenme! ¡Soy abuelo!

Perla rió y decidió presentar a sus hijos.

-Papá, ellos son Carla, Bia, Tiago y Esmeralda.

El gran jefe rió y abrazó a los niños, los cuales jugaron con él.

-¡Pueden decirme abu! -Pero luego el jefe captó algo. ¿Esmeralda? ¿Por qué ponerle a la niña el nombre de una joya verde cuando ni siquiera sus ojos eran así? Luego le preguntaría a Perla en privado, no era el momento.

Dijo entre risas el viejo guacamayo azul.

-Niños, tengan cuidado con su abuelo.

El gran jefe se puso serio repentinamente y volteó hacia Blu.

-Tú dime señor. –Luego volteó hacia las demás aves dándole la espalda a Blu. A Esmeralda no le gustó ese gesto. -¡Mi hija, ha regresado!

Volaban por todo el lugar mostrándoles a las aves su hogar.

-Los humanos nos han obligado a ocultarnos y hemos tenido que alejarnos más de ellos para que no nos encuentren y nos traten como gallinas. Y este, es nuestro santuario.

Luego el gran jefe gritó a todos que salieran, pues su hija había regresado. Un ave de peinado rizado que estaba dormitando en un principio no entendió, pero cuando lo hizo, salió volando.

-¡Perla! ¡Perla!

-¡Tía Mimi!

Ambas se abrazaron emocionadas.

-¡Te he extrañado mucho!

-¡Mi bella flor salvaje ha vuelto! ¡Sabía que volverías! -Mimi escuchó unas risas y volteó hacia arriba para ver a los cuatro hijos de Blu y Perla. Ella se alegró y sorprendió mucho. -¡Y mira a los niños! –Ella se acercó para besarlos pero los cuatro emprendieron el vuelo y Mimi terminó chocando con un árbol.

-¿Está bien?

Blu se acercó a ella y la ayudó a levantarse.

-¿Y quién eres tú?

-Mimi. –Habló el gran jefe. –Él es Blu.

-¡Azul como todos! -Dijo Mimi. Blu no sabía si interpretar eso como una burla. –Amm… no… ése es mi nombre. Me lo dio mi familia hace varios años.

-Por eso somos guacamayos azules.

Blu no tenía ni las ganas ni la confianza para decirle a esa ave su origen. Perla se acercó a él para explicarle.

-Tú síguele la corriente.

De repente, un canto se escuchó a lo lejos. Un ave joven estaba cantando detrás de unas ramas que parecían cortinas y fueron abiertas por otras dos aves. Perla lo reconoció al instante.

-¿Así es como debe verse un guacamayo azul?

Preguntó Pedro.

El ave cantó y muchas hembras suspiraron por él. Una de ellas, era Esmeralda, pero cuando esa ave se acercó a su madre sin verla a ella, sintió una punzada de celos atravesarle.

-Roberto, yo…

Roberto volvió a cantar esperando que Perla lo siguiera, pero ella no lo hizo. Al notar esto, Roberto terminó solo de cantar para no humillarse.

-¡Guau! ¡Qué bien te ves!

Comentó Roberto mientras le extendía un ala a Perla. Ella la tomó y sonrió.

-Guau, igual que tú.

-¡Hey! Hola, ¿Qué tal? Soy la media naranja de Perla.

Saludó Blu tratando de ser cortés y tomando a Perla por los hombros.

-¡Ah! Conque tú eres el ave afortunada que hace suspirar a Peliux.

Saludó Roberto quitándole importancia a que Blu jalase a Perla discretamente.

-¿Perliux?

-¡Hola! -Se puso frente a Roberto la pequeña Esmeralda. Tenía un ligero brillo en sus ojos. -Soy Esmeralda, hija de... amm... -Esmeralda hizo una pequeña mueca. -¿Perliux?

-¡Ah! Hola. -Dijo Roberto más que nada por ser amable. Sinceramente, no le interesaba mucho hablar con la niña. -¿Ella es tu hija, Perla?

Preguntó dirigiéndose otra vez a la guacamaya. Esmeralda se desilusionó un poco, captó la indirecta. Perla rió un poco sin notar la tristeza de su hija. Blu tampoco lo notó porque sólo miraba a Roberto con algo de rencor bien disimulado.

-Sí, Beto. Tengo cuatro hijos.

-¿Beto?

Volvió a preguntar Blu.

-Son apodos cariñosos, Perliux y yo así nos decíamos.

-¡Ah! Sí... jajajaja... -Blu se veía tan falso pero no podía evitarlo, sentía celos pero debía ser educado por la paz. Se dirigió a Perla en voz baja. -Jamás mencionaste a ningún Roberto.

Perla sabía por dónde iba el asunto y comprendió a Blu, pues todo era nuevo para él.

-No hay nada qué mencionar.

-¡Hey! ¡Ahí está mi ala derecha! Podemos descansar mientras Roberto vigila

Eduardo llegó volando y le sonrió a Roberto para recalcarle a Blu que él sí le agradaba. Esmeralda, enojada, se sintió de más así que se fue volando.

-Eduardo me enseñó todo lo que sé. -Roberto le dio un pequeño codazo a Eduardo. -¡Él es el mejor!

Eduardo rió y le regresó el codazo a Roberto.

-¡No, tú eres el mejor!

-¡No, tú eres el mejor!

Y empezó una amistosa lucha que terminó en un abrazo de amigos. La tía Mimi se metió entre los dos separándolos.

-¡Ya entendimos! Los dos son los mejores. -Luego bailó un poco en su lugar. -Ahora menos cacareo y más bomboleo.

Se escuchó a lo lejos una canción y Perla se emocionó.

-¡Yo conozco esa canción!

-¿Cómo la olvidarías? La llevamos en la sangre, baby. -Blu sólo observaba al ave abrazar a Perla y él sin saber qué hacer. Deseaba llevar la fiesta en paz pero el tal Roberto se la ponía difícil, sin mencionar a Eduardo. -Es lo que somos. -Luego se volteó a Blu. -No te importa si te la robo un momento, ¿Verdad?

Le preguntó como si realmente le importase preguntar.

-¡¿Eh?! -¿Qué podía decir Blu? De reojo vio que Eduardo lo miraba esperando su respuesta y de nuevo quiso ser educado para que el jefe no tuviese una mala impresión de él, pero por otro lado... -Bueno yo creo que...

-¡¿Qué esperas, Perliux?! ¡Vámonos!

Ambos se fueron volando juntos dejando a Blu solo y él empezó a sentir coraje.

-Me reclamaba sobre Esmeralda cuando apenas yo le hacía caso y a éste hasta le hace ojitos y yo debo tragarme el...

-¿Yo qué, papá?

Preguntó Esmeralda aterrizando detrás de su padre. Blu se asustó. Según él sólo estaba susurrando además que no se refería a su hija, sino a la guacamaya verde que había conocido.

-¡Ah! ¡Esmeralda! -Blu hizo una pausa y luego se acercó poniendo un ala en su hombro. -No es nada, hija... es que yo...

-¿Estás enojado con mamá?

Preguntó la niña directamente. Blu se sorprendió pero luego retomó la compostura.

-¿Qué? ¡Ah! No... no es eso... sólo que... pues... eh... -Blu buscaba una excusa mirando para todos lados. -Esto es nuevo para mí, pero no pasa nada, dicen que los cambios son buenos.

En realidad Blu no sabía qué decirle a Esmeralda. Ella no le creyó mucho por sus expresiones pero decidió pasarlo por alto, ella por su parte sí admitía en su interior que se sentía algo rechazada por Roberto.

Ambos voltearon hacia la cascada y notaron como Roberto le colocaba una flor en la cabeza a Perla. Esmeralda bajó la cabeza, pero Blu no la notaba, pues también se sumergía en su propio coraje.

Eduardo les enseñó a Bia, Tiago y Carla a pintarse las plumas con hojas y flores, pero Esmeralda no se les unió, estaba enojada. Se fue volando a un árbol frondoso y se sentó en una rama donde nadie la pudiese ver, no estaba de humor.

Perla por otro lado, estaba feliz y revoloteaba por todos lados. Al fin, ella estaba en casa. Comenzó a bailar con Roberto pero luego volteó hacia donde estaba Blu y lo llamó.

-¡Ven aquí, Blu!

Blu la miró desde su lugar y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a Perla tan feliz. El motivo de su enojo era Roberto y un poco Eduardo, pero Perla no. Iba a volar cuando otras aves lo empujaron al pasar y se pintó los ojos y parte del pico con amarillo y rojo dando la apariencia de una mujer.

-¡Oye, Perla! ¡Perla!

Quería saber cómo quitarse esa ridícula pintura. Blu era muy quisquilloso con su higiene y sus plumas y odiaba que se ensuciaran así. Con una hoja se quitó una parte aunque le quedaron restos un poco visibles y voló hacia Perla mientras las demás aves cantaban. En lo personal, a él no le gustaba la canción pero debía involucrarse.

-Esto es territorio inexplorado. -Comentó Pedro con su ritmo que no encajaba con la canción. -Pero me enamora este sonido.

Los otros machos querían intimidar a Blu con su baile pero éste simplemente se alejaba volando a otro lado ignorándolos. Su objetivo era Perla.

-¡Abu! ¡Yo soy el abu! ¡Yo soy el abu! -Cantaba Eduardo mientras Bia, Taigo y Carla volaban alrededor suyo. Contó mentalmente, sólo eran tres polluelos. -¿Y Esmeralda?

Pero Esmeralda aún no salía de su escondite e ignoró al famoso "Abu".

Blu decidió rendirse. Parecía que a propósito los otros guacamayos no lo dejaban acercarse a Perla. Desde lejos pudo divisar a Esmeralda en el árbol triste. Voló hacia ella.

-¿Qué te ocurre, hija?

Esmeralda volteó a verlo y se enojó un poco más.

-Papá, te ves ridículo con esa pintura.

-¿Qué? -Con un ala, Blu se tocó la cara y vio que aún tenía restos de pintura. Arrancó una hoja del árbol y se limpió otra vez. Cuando creyó quedar limpio se acercó nuevamente a Esmeralda y la tomó de los hombros. -¿Qué ocurre?

Esmeralda se abrazó a él. Ella no podía explicar por qué se sentía tan triste, sabía la razón pero no entendía el motivo de tanta tristeza.

-Quiero irme a casa.

-Pero acabamos de llegar.

Dijo Blu en tono suave abrazando a su hija. Ella lo miró con reproche.

-¡Tú también quieres irte a casa! ¡Se nota!

Blu no supo qué decir.

-Bueno... en parte es verdad. Pero tu madre es feliz aquí, y hay que darle una oportunidad a este lugar. -Luego tomó su ala tratando de animarla. -Vamos a buscar algo tropical para comer.

Esmeralda le sonrió a Blu y se fueron volando juntos un rato a otro árbol cercano con algunos frutos para comer de él. Estaban comiendo a gusto cuando la misma voz les molestó a ambos y su dueño se posó en el mismo árbol.

-Wow. Aún tienes el mismo toque, Perliux.

Blu y Esmeralda miraron a Roberto. Uno con una ligera confusión y la otra con reproche. Perla no pareció notar el humor de ninguno, estaba tan feliz que nada la hacía sentir mal.

-¡Huy! ¡Estoy exhausta!

-¡Sí! -Interrumpió Blu. -Deberíamos descansar en un hotel... o un mesón cercano.

Otra vez Blu abrazó a Perla pero se veía un poco más posesivo que la primera vez.

-¿Qué cosas dicen? -Interrumpió Roberto. -¡No! Ustedes se van a quedar en mi nido. Haré vigilancia esta noche. Mi casa es su casa.

Roberto parecía muy educado y Perla aceptó.

-¡Hay, qué lindo eres, Roberto!

Dijo separándose un poco de Blu, éste sin embargo jaló nuevamente a Perla. Esmeralda miraba todo aún comiendo su fruta pero sin dejar de fruncir el ceño.

-¡Gracias! -Sonó muy forzado pero para Blu ya era mucho por un día. -Pero estamos bien. Además nuestra familia no cabría en tu casa de soltero.

Sin decir nada, Roberto voló para que Perla y Blu lo siguieran. Ella voló primero y él lo pensó un poco.

-Vámonos, Esmeralda.

Esmeralda bufó y con sus patas tomó un trozo grande para comérselo en la casa de Roberto. Blu la esperó y ambos siguieron a Perla, que ya iba un poco adelantada. Cuando llegaron a la casa de Roberto, Blu se sorprendió. Se parecía a su casa pero era un poco más grande y tenía otro tipo de flores.

-Los bienes raíces deben ser muy baratos.

Trató de decir con sarcasmo pero fue ignorado.

-¡Guau! ¡Esto es increíble!

Blu se ofendió un poco porque él también tenía muy cuidado su nido cuando llevó a Perla por primera vez y ella no dijo nada.

-¡Nah! ¿Este viejo nido? -Dijo Roberto quitándole importancia al asunto, pero era obvio que estaba mintiendo sólo para parecer humilde. -Lo improvisé de último momento, Perluix. Con mis propias alas, por supuesto. -Luego Roberto infló su pecho. -Y mi fuerza... y mi pechuga. -Luego comenzó a mover los músculos de su pecho para hacer que Perla lo viera y funcionó, ella se habría impresionado más si no fuese porque un poco de fruta le cayó justo en la cabeza.

Roberto se tocó las plumas de arriba esperando no haberse despeinado mucho y con molestia miró hacia arriba de donde había venido el proyectil. Divisó a Esmeralda con la misma fruta que le había caído en sus garras.

-Ups. Perdón.

Dijo ella con falsedad mientras se reía un poco. Roberto rió un poco siguiéndole el juego, pero era obvio que estaba molesto. Miró a Blu esperando que regañara a su hija. Blu apenas pudo evitar reírse.

-Niños... ya sabes.

Dijo justificándola. No iba a regañar a Esmeralda por haber hecho lo que nadie pudo hacer ese día: aligerárselo un poco.

-Sí... niños...

Perla miraba hacia las flores del nido ignorando la guerra visual entre Roberto y Blu.

-¡'Pá! ¡Es enorme! -Interrumpió Tiago entrando al nido y volando alrededor. -¡Mira cuántos cuartos! -Luego entró a uno. -El grande es para mí.

-¡No! -Carla entró y se recargó en Tiago. -Yo soy la mayor.

-¡Sólo 3 minutos, 2.5 segundos!

Dijo Bia entrando también.

-¡No se olviden de mí!

Esmeralda entró y los tacleó haciendo que los cuatro cayeran dentro del cuarto.

-¡Ah! -Suspiró Roberto acercándose a Blu. Había logrado quitarse la fruta del pelo porque aún estaba fresca. -Esperaba algún día tener la bendición de mi propia parvada de Betitos míos.

Oh, no. Blu esperaba que Roberto no estuviese insinuando algo.

-Sí... bien por ti...

Fue lo mejor que el guacamayo pudo responder.

-¡No inventes! ¡Aquí también hay un baño!

Tiago se deslizó desde una rama hasta una pequeña piscina como la de la casa que Blu, que solía llamar su "charquito".

-¡Tiago, no vayas a sal...!

Pero fue tarde, al caer, Tiago salpicó agua mojando a Blu y sólo un poco a Roberto. Éste último rió.

Blu. -Repentinamente Roberto se tonó serio y abrazó a Blu con un ala para acercarlo, éste alejó la cara algo incómodo. -Te voy a decir algo: Si por desgracia, de verdad, ¡Si por desgracia! -Roberto ahora tomó de los hombros con fuerza a Blu, él pensó que sólo le faltaba sacudirlo. - Te pasara algo malo, yo cuidaría a tu familia.- Ahora lo que cayó en la cabeza de Roberto fue una pequeña piedra. Éste soltó a Blu mientras se tomaba la cabeza. Sabía de sobra quién había sido la pequeña culpable. Miró nuevamente hacia arriba pero Esmeralda se había escondido. No quitó la vista del lugar. -Que duermas bien, amigo.

Luego Roberto salió volando del nido despidiéndose rápidamente de Pela antes de que otra vez le lanzaran algo en la cabeza. Blu esperó a que se fuera y luego volteó hacia dónde estaba su hija. Esmeralda ya se había asomado y reía un poco. Blu le regresó la risa y con su ala hizo un además de poner su "pulgar" hacia arriba.

En la noche, estaba lloviendo y Blu sólo hacía guardia en la salida. El día fue demasiado largo y el simple hecho de pensar en que estarían ahí otros días más hacía que se encogiera. Lo que lo mantenía un poco de humor era que en todo el caos, Esmeralda era su aliada, siempre.

Una dulce voz lo hizo voltear hacia donde dormían sus polluelos. Allí, Perla los estaba arrullando y Blu sonrió y volteó un poco su cabeza para escuchar mejor a su amada.

Cuando Perla terminó, Taigo se levantó medio dormido.

-¿La cantas de nuevo, 'má?

Perla rió suavemente y le dio un beso a Tiago.

-Ya es hora de dormir.

Por el cansancio, Tiago cayó nuevamente dormido. Blu los observaba desde su lugar, a pesar de todo, nunca se arrepentiría de la decisión que había tomado y sólo tenía un nombre: Perla.

Ella se acercó volando y aterrizó junto a Blu.

-Qué increíble día. -Blu no podía decir lo mismo, pero amaba ver a Perla sonreír así. Pero la sonrisa de ambos se borró en un instante cuando Perla recordó el pasado. -Todo este tiempo yo... jamás tuve la esperanza... no creí que siguieran vivos... -Perla decía cosas a medias y parecía querer llorar. Blu se limitó a escuchar, sabía que ella necesitaba desahogarse. -pero... -luego ella rió un poco recobrando la alegría. -pero lo están. -Blu abrazó a Perla con ternura, ahora ella le sonrió a él. -Encontramos a los nuestros, Blu. -Ella suspiró y relajó su cabeza en el pecho de Blu. Él recargó su cabeza en la de ella. -Esto lo cambia todo.

Ahora Blu estaba de mejor humor, así que no escuchaba al 100% lo que decía Perla, pues se concentraba más en dar y recibir mimos.

-Sí... -Luego su cerebro captó lo último que dijo Perla y se separó ligeramente. -¿Que qué? ¿Qué cambiará? -Perla ya se había dormido dejando a Blu con la duda. Él no era tonto, pero tampoco sabía si deseaba averiguar mucho al respecto. -¿Perla?

Perla ya no contestó y Blu empezó a sentirse nervioso. Esperaba estar equivocado. Tomó a Perla entre sus alas y la llevó adentro, pues algunas gotas de lluvia entraban al nido y aparte hacía viento. No quería que ella se enfermara.

Al día siguiente, Blu estaba en el quinto sueño, pues después de dejar a Perla adentro estuvo haciendo vigilancia un buen rato. Una araña fue bajando hacia su cabeza y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas en la cara con sus patas peludas. Blu se empezó a reír en sueños pensando que quizá Perla estaba jugando.

-Chiquita, ya. -Luego rodó hasta quedar boca arriba. -Me dan ñañaras. -Tiago y Carla, junto con otras aves jóvenes le estaban jugando una broma a Blu desde arriba y se reían en voz baja para no despertarlo. Luego Blu abrió los ojos y al ver a la araña con sus múltiples ojos pensando que era Perla, gritó y los niños salieron volando mientras se reían.

Blu se levantó asustado y al ver a su hijo que fue el último en salir, se molestó.

-¡Tiago!

Como Blu se quedó hasta tarde de guardia y Tiago sabía que andaba un poco lento, salió volando del nido muerto de la risa.

El guacamayo mayor recordó por fin dónde estaba y se quitó algunas plumas que consideraba feas. Cada mañana él tiraba las flores marchitas y se acicalaba, pero como ya no estaba en Río, sólo se acicaló. No se dio cuenta cuando Eduardo estaba al lado suyo mirándolo como si fuera poca cosa. Como Blu estaba muy ocupado, decidió hacerse notar.

-Buenos días. -Sin querer, Blu se arrancó una pluma buena y le dolió. Se quejó un poco y se tocó la cola en la parte donde se lastimó. -O debo decir: Buenas tardes.

Se corrigió Eduardo. Blu se aguantó un poco el ardor y volteó a verlo con una nerviosa y forzada sonrisa.

-Buen día, señor.

-Nuestros días en la selva comienzan temprano. -Dijo Eduardo con severidad.

-Buenos días, papi.

Saludó Perla aterrizando frente a su padre.

-¡Esa es mi niña! ¿Ya ves? -Perla se acercó y lo besó en la mejilla. -Lista y activa.

-Buen día, amor.

Perla vio algunas plumas de Blu tiradas en el tronco y si ya estaban algo feas, pero vio una que aparentemente estaba bien, le extrañó ver eso pero no preguntó nada.

-¿Por qué me dejaste dormir? -Preguntó Blu en un susurro y con cierto reproche. Ni bien se había despertado y ya lo estaban molestando.

-¿De qué estás hablando? Ayer te la pasaste vigilando el nido. Siempre lo haces y por eso te levantas tarde.

-Roberto estaba vigilando, así que su vela fue inútil.

Replicó Eduardo algo molesto desde su lugar. Blu prefirió tragarse sus pensamientos.

-Oye, papi. -Bia se acercó a él volando con algo en las patas. -La tía Mimi dice que el barro es bueno para la digestión. -La niña le acercó a Blu un poco de barro endurecido que traía en las patas pero Blu alejó la cara. -¡Pruébalo!

-No hija, gracias. No tengo hambre. -Bia se lo quiso meter a la boca a la fuerza pero Blu lo esquivó y cayó al piso. Ella lo interpretó como un accidente.

-¡Oh! ¡Pero no importa! ¡Iré por más!

Dijo ella aún animada y se alejó volando.

-Es muy lista. -Y otra vez el viejo dando su opinión que nadie le preguntó. Pensaba Blu. -Hoy quería darle a Blu un... recorrido de la zona. -Había gato encerrado allí. -Que vea todo.

-¡Hay, pero qué buena idea! -Lo que faltaba... ya Blu no podía disfrazar mucho sus expresiones. -Tú diviértete con papá y yo exploraré con los niños.

-¿Qué? -Blu asimiló la idea, pero no le apetecía estar con el viejo a solas. -Sí... ok... emm... ¿No quieres que me lleve a Esmeralda?

Perla rió ligeramente. Era cierto que Esmeralda no le hacía mucho caso a ella, pero ni siquiera ella podía estar de mal humor en aquél lugar (o eso pensaba).

-No hace falta. -Interrumpió Eduardo. -Perla la cuidará bien, además quiero hablar a solas contigo.

¿Era Blu o Eduardo trataba de intimidarlo con esa vocesota?

-Te encantará.

Dijo Perla para animarlo, pero no funcionó.

-Sí, claro... es que... -Blu entró de nuevo al nido y salió con el broche de Esmeralda, quería una excusa para no estar a solas con Eduardo. -Ok. -Dijo con el broche en su ala. -Sólo le daré esto a Esmeralda y...

Eduardo lo miró muy mal y examinó detalladamente aquél broche. Suspiró con fastidio. -Ok... -Luego miró al guacamayo. -Blu, ven acá. -Como Eduardo abrió sus alas, Blu pensó que lo quería abrazar, así que se acercó con su cuerpo algo tenso pero Eduardo al percibir sus intenciones, puso una ala en su pecho manteniendo distancias. Blu entendió y cerró sus alas. -Emm... escucha. -Eduardo parecía querer parecer paciente pero no le salía y se dio cuenta. -No puedo fingir. Ese broche no está permitido.

-¡Ah! Pero es algo preciado para mi hija. -Trató de explicar Blu un poco más animado.

-Un broche en forma de flor... -Analizó Eduardo. -Adorable. -Luego le sonrió fugazmente a Blu para burlarse. -Eso, es de humanos. Y ahora que se unirán a la tribu, no lo necesitarán más. Hay muchas flores naturales que tu hija puede usar de adorno. -Sin dejarle explicar más, Eduardo le dio la espalda a Blu ya listo para irse. -Te espero en los depósitos de barro.

Blu se sintió algo indignado. En Río no existían reglas tan tontas. Cada quien podía ser lo que deseaba, pero al parecer en ese lugar parecer clones era lo ideal.

-¿Unirnos a la tribu? -Luego volteó a Perla para pedir una explicación. -No creerá que nos mudaremos a la selva, ¿O sí?

¿Ése era el cambio del que hablaba Perla?

-¡No! No... él... sólo está emocionado por nosotros. No le aguades el momento, ¿Ok? Además, a Esmeralda no le pasará nada si no usa su broche.

Dijo ella en tono suave abrazando a Blu para convencerlo.

Blu recordó lo que le dijo Rafa y aceptó dejando el broche en el nido.

-Ok, ok. Esposa feliz, vida feliz.

Cuando salió, Perla estaba con Bia y Tiago y se despidió. Ella buscaría a Carla y Esmeralda en el camino así que él no se preocupó y se fue volando.

Pero Carla y Esmeralda no salieron a pasar con su madre y sus hermanos, se quedaron con Nico y Pedro para las audiciones musicales, pues había muchos animales deseosos de demostrar sus talentos.

Algunos sí tenían talentos pero lo que todos tenían en común es que las cosas terminaban mal.

Mientras, Blu iba volando casi al lado de Eduardo con dificultad. A pesar de tener buena condición física, aún prefería estar en el suelo que volando, por lo que sus músculos aún no estaban muy entrenados.

-Eres muy... veloz... muy veloz... -Ok, era hora de ganarse al suegro y pensó que podía empezar con halagos. -Eres muy rápido para ser un ave ancestral.

-¿Qué?

Pero Blu no era muy bueno con eso.

-Para ser un ave... ¡Magistral! Magistral... y sabia... -Hay no, otra vez le estaba diciendo viejo. -Hay aves viejas y sabias pero otras jóvenes y sabias, como tú.

Sí, su fuerte no eran los halagos.

Blu empezó a decir tonterías para ganarse a Eduardo pero éste sólo lo calló y Blu prefirió que fuera así.

-Gracias, señor.

-Tienes que olvidarte de la cuidad. Debes aprender las bases de vivir en la selva.

-¿Que no sólo era un recorrido?

Eduardo rió. Blu era tan ingenuo.

-Es día de entrenamiento.

Fueron a un charco de lodo y Eduardo obligó a Blu a entrar a él.

-¡Venga! ¡El lodo es tu amigo! -¿Acaso vivir en la selva era sinónimo de suciedad? A Blu le dio asco. -¡Esto es tu camuflaje! -Blu se vio entre la espada y la pared y comenzó a ensuciarse con sus alas su cara y su pecho. Aunque por dentro se empezaba a enojar. -¡Siéntelo! ¡Pruébalo! -Blu no era un ave de pelea y si Eduardo no fuese su suegro, desde hacía rato ya le hubiese roto el pico. -¡No seas arrogante! ¡No lo estás haciendo bien!

Las otras pruebas no fueron tan difíciles para Blu, pero le incomodaba estar sucio. Tuvo que rodar en el piso, hacer abdominales mientras colgaba de una rama, romper nueces con el pico, librarse de cocodrilos sin volar, soltarse de una trampa con su pico. Lo que sí es que ya andaba un poco lento porque estaba cansado pero Eduardo sólo se enfureció. Su plan de ridiculizar a Blu (y que muriera por "accidente" quizá) se vio frustrado cuando éste hizo cada prueba sin errores y sin chistar. El único pero que tenía era el del lodo, pero de ahí en fuera Blu hizo todo. Blu agradecía mentalmente de que las pruebas no fueran de volar, pues sus alas no estaban bien entrenadas, pero sus patas eran muy fuertes.

Pero Blu habló demasiado pronto. Las siguientes pruebas fueron de vuelo y aunque no era tan bueno como en las anteriores, fue aceptable y Eduardo se irritó más.

Después ambos se posaron en un árbol y Eduardo comenzó a hablar de la grandeza de las nueces de Brasil, pero Blu lo ignoró, aunque no intencionalmente. El cansancio le ganó y se quedó dormido. Cuando Eduardo terminó su discurso y vio que Blu no había escuchado siquiera una palabra, lo consideró una grave falta de respeto.

-¡DESPIERTA! -Blu, acostumbrado a los gritos de sus hijos, levantó la cabeza con tranquilidad, pero a ver que era Eduardo, se enderezó rápidamente. -¡Sólo recuerda! Es importante proteger estos árboles. Nuestro futuro depende de ello.

Y la salud física y psicológica de Blu dependía de un buen baño en ese momento y él no se quejaba.

-¡Oye, Eddie! ¿Quién es tu secuaz? ¿Acaso es tu enfermero?

Preguntó un guacamayo rojo que se acercaba junto con otros dos y los tres estallaron en carcajadas al comentario del primero.

-¿Qué tal? Yo soy...

Blu ya se estaba acostumbrando a que allí lo vieran menos así que decidió saludar, pero Eduardo lo interrumpió.

-¿No creen que están demasiado cerca de nuestro lado? Tenemos un trato, Felipe.

El ave aludida río.

-Relájate. Sabes que sólo sentimos amor por ustedes. -Dijo con sarcasmo. -¡Vengan, muchachos! ¡A volar! ¡El cielo a pintar! Antes de que empiecen a llorar.

Y los tres guacamayos rojos se fueron del lugar.

-¡Qué simpáticos!

Dijo Blu.

-Ellos tienen su lado de la selva y nosotros el nuestro. El alimento es escaso.

¿A qué le llamaban ellos escaso? Se preguntaba Blu. Había mucha vegetación. Luego Eduardo se volteó y calló a Blu para luego ver al suelo. Se acercó caminando en la rama y se ocultó en el tronco. Blu se ocultó también poniéndose frente a Eduardo y agudizando su oído. Escuchó unas personas hablando y unas tajadas.

-Jamás los había visto tan cerca de la aldea.

Blu no salió de su escondite a diferencia de Eduardo que se asomaba un poco. Trató de pensar. Recordó a Tulio y Linda. Ellos eran humanos y aparentemente Tulio lo entendía, así que podrían hacer algo.

-Deberíamos buscar a Tulio. Él podría ayudarnos.

-¿Qué es un Tulio?

Preguntó el otro guacamayo severamente. Blu esperaba que Eduardo comprendiera que no todos los humanos eran malos.

-Él es la persona que nos ha cuidado.

-¡¿Qué?! -El tono de voz de Eduardo aumentó un poco debido a la sorpresa. -¿Eres una mascota? -Luego analizó bien las palabras de Blu. -¡¿Y mi hija también es una mascota?! -Se acercó a Blu amenazadoramente. - ¡¿Has tenido a toda tu familia a merced de esos humanos?! ¡A Perla! ¡A Bia! ¡A Tiago! ¡A Carla! ¡Y a Es...! -Eduardo se puso serio como si recordase algo. Se enderezó nuevamente. -Puedo preguntar, ¿Por qué tu hija se llama Esmeralda? No posee ojos verdes... y tampoco se parece a mi Perlita.

Blu tragó saliva. No iba a contarle la historia de Esmeralda a ese viejo que de por sí ya era intolerante y molesto. Un recuerdo vino a su mente y dijo una pequeña mentira para no seguir con el interrogatorio. Además que le molestaba que Eduardo insinuara que Esmeralda no era hija de Perla.

-Esmeralda se parece a mi madre y a mí. -Dijo la verdad. -Le puse ese nombre en su honor. -Y esa era la mentira. -Además no somos mascotas. Ellos nos cuidan porque pensaban que estábamos en peligro de extinción.

Eduardo bufó, tragándose el cuento del nombre de su nieta.

-¿Te gusta que te cuiden? ¡Puaj! Eso lo explica todo.

Blu se enojó pero quería seguir con las cosas en paz.

-Ellos nos han ayudado. ¡También curaron a Perla cuando se lastimó! Son como de la familia.

Eduardo volvió a bufar molesto.

-¿Familia? Los humanos, no son familia.

Blu frunció su ceño, estaba llegando a su límite. Consideraba más de su familia a Tulio, Linda y Fernando que a Eduardo y su parvada de amigos.

-¡Usted no entiende! -Blu trató de sonar tranquilo y respetuoso. -Ellos pueden ayudarnos.

-¡Escúchame! -Interrumpió Eduardo. -No traemos humanos, aquí, a la tribu. Es la razón por la que seguimos vivos. No puedes confundirte con esto. ¿Entendido? -Blu no pudo evitar retar con la mirada a Eduardo y se limitó a asentir. -El recorrido se acabó.

Eduardo se dio la media vuelta y se fue. Blu suspiró con alivio, de haber sabido que al viejo no le gustaba que él se relacionara con humanos se lo habría dicho desde que llegó.

En la aldea, Perla se comía unas moras de un árbol y Blu llegó a las raíces del árbol y se quitó algunas plumas que ya no tendrían remedio aún cuando se lavara.

-¡Estás de vuelta! -Blu no deseaba que Perla lo viera así pero ya no tenía remedio. Luego ella lo miró bien y su sonrisa se torció un poco. -¿Y cómo te fue?

Blu se mordió la lengua para no despotricar, y cuando Eduardo aterrizó junto a él aparte tuvo que tragar bilis.

-¡Ah! De maravilla. -Ojalá Esmeralda estuviese cerca. Podría lanzarle una piedra o fruta a Eduardo como lo hizo con Roberto. Pensó Blu. -Fue... emm... didáctico.

-¡'Pá! ¡Tío Roberto me enseñó nuevos trucos de vuelo!

Al menos Tiago estaba limpio y se veía feliz, así que Blu no estalló porque lo que le importaba era que sus hijos estuvieran bien.

-¿Tío? ¡Ja!

Pero no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de celos.

-¡Puedo volar en reversa!

-¡Sí! ¡Naciste para esto, campeón!

Y ambos chocaron sus patas. Luego Roberto hizo un sonido y Tiago lo imitó.

-Nunca es tarde para aprender a vivir en la selva, Tiago. -Luego Eduardo se acercó a Roberto y habló en voz baja. -Aunque algunos no aprenden. -Ambos miraron al guacamayo lleno de lodo. Blu se sintió enojado, celoso y avergonzado. Sabía que se veía patético estando así de sucio. No era lo mismo vivir en la selva (que lo hizo toda su vida) que vivir como unos salvajes huraños amantes del lodo.

-Tengo que irme a limpiar.

Blu emprendió el vuelo hacia algún lago decente para limpiarse. Ni siquiera pudo acicalarse a gusto.

Ambos vieron a Blu irse y luego Eduardo miró a Roberto.

-Roberto, vimos humanos en la arboleda. -Roberto se alertó. -Quiero que estés alerta.

Después de bañarse, Blu estaba más cómodo, pero seguía igual de molesto. Agradeció haberse criado con Rafael y sus demás hermanos. Era cierto que cuando son niños los tucanes son muy inquietos, pero eran más limpios y decentes que esos guacamayos azules. Blu miró con pesar al suelo mientras volaba. Rafael y sus padres adoptivos lo habían aceptado sin ser él un tucán y con muchos niños. Pero los suyos le veían como una mascota por tener hábitos que los otros no tenían. Se preguntaba si sus padres reales eran así. Apenas podía recordarlos. Sacudió su cabeza para espantar recuerdos tristes.

-Lo único que quiero es salir de aquí.

Voló sin rumbo fijo. Quería estar solo para pensar y calmar su enojo.

...

Esmeralda bostezó con aburrimiento. Estaba durmiéndose hasta que un ave con un ridículo chaleco amarillo y hojas verdes que traía como capa y máscara apareció amenazando a un ave azul. Ella no sabía por qué, pero esa ave le daba desconfianza. Parecía interesado en audicionar.

A Rafael se le hizo familiar pero él negó conocerlo. Dijo llamarse Bob. Primero, Bob se hizo una víctima de alguien que según arruinó su vida impidiendo que volara otra vez. Mostró sus alas con sus plumas destrozadas.

Nico y Pedro no sabían si verlo con lástima, pues podría ser una especie de manipulación para que lo aceptaran. Esmeralda se puso más junto a Rafael. El tucán no comprendió el gesto de la niña, pero la abrazó por los hombros para hacerla sentir más segura.

Mientras, Bob cantaba una famosa canción llamada "Sobreviví". No cantaba nada mal, además que tenía mucho carisma. Una rana rosa con manchas moradas se acercaba y acompañaba a Bob en su canción, parecía enamorada de él. Y un oso hormiguero que también parecía venir con ellos bailó al son de la canción.

Pero a Esmeralda no le gustó la letra de la canción. Sentía que Bob se esforzaba mucho, además de que se creía la gran cosa (y francamente no lo era).

Cuando terminó todos le aplaudieron. Esmeralda se vio obligada a aplaudir. Incluso a Carla le gustó. Creía estar loca.

-¡Huy! ¡Hecho! ¡Te quedas!

Dijo Pedro.

-No eres Eva, pero eres increíble.

Esmeralda sabía que su tía Eva no cantaba bien, pero era mejor escucharla a ella que al tal Bob.

-¡Te vemos en la presentación de mañana!

Dijo Nico animado, por fin algo bueno había pasado.

-¡Toda la aldea va a estar ahí! ¡Será algo fuera de serie! -Dijo Carla mientras se acercaba a Bob volando. Luego miró a Esmeralda que aún se sujetaba de Rafael. -¡Esmeralda, di algo! ¿Acaso no es genial?

-Emm... bueno... -ella no sabía qué decir. -Debo decir que no es algo que yo haya escuchando antes...

Pero Pepillo no la escuchó. Estaba emocionado porque de nuevo él sería una estrella. En su mente sólo se repetía la oración: "Toda la aldea va a estar ahí." Después de eso ya no había escuchado nada más.

Ya en el atardecer, Blu comía un poco de fruta en el nido de Roberto. Ya estaba de mejor humor y nadie lo había molestado desde que se duchó. Excepto los mosquitos, pero eran mejores que Eduardo y Roberto. Se dejó descansar un rato, mientras podía.

-¡Hola, cielo! ¡Ahí estás! -Bueno, estar con Perla no era malo. Volteó hacia ella. -¿Por qué tardas tanto?

-Bueno... estaba comiendo.

Ella rió ligeramente.

-Podrías haber comido con nosotros. -Blu hizo una mueca. Esa idea no le agradaba. -Toda la tribu se había reunido para ver el atardecer.

-¡No, no, no! ¡Espera! -Perla iba a salir del nido pero se detuvo cuando Blu la llamó. -Creí que podríamos buscar a Tulio y Linda. -Perla pareció asombrarse y desanimarse un poco y Blu lo notó. -Mira, sé que tu papá no confía mucho en los humanos, pero tú y yo sabemos que ellos no son malos.

Perla balbuceó buscando las palabras correctas para expresarse.

-Sí, Blu, papá sabe lo que hace y... -suspiró cansada. -¿Puedes olvidar Río un minuto y disfrutar el atardecer?

Blu se sintió abandonado por un momento.

-Pero pensé que el plan era buscarlos y...

-Creo... que hay lugares que deben permanecer ocultos. -Ninguno quería pelear, pero por lo que decían, parecía que iban en esa dirección. -Deberíamos dejar las cosas como están.

Perla miró el atardecer y Blu también, pero él no se sentía nada cómodo. Ya no deseaba seguir discutiendo así que sin avisar, se fue volando para buscar a Rafael. Lo encontró algo fuera de la aldea junto con Nico, Pedro y Esmeralda. Le explicó todo a Rafael y por fin pudo desahogarse. Pedro y Nico prefirieron no decir nada. Sabían que Blu era tranquilo, y si estaba así es que había llegado a su límite. Mientras, Esmeralda miraba con empatía a su padre y a ratos miraba entre triste y enojada en dirección a la aldea.

-¡Y su padre! ¡Es un loco de remate! Tiene una obsesión con los humanos... -Luego suspiró frustrado. -A veces pienso que hubiese sido mejor haber nacido como un tucán... -Rafael miró a Blu comprensivamente. Al final de cuentas, él siempre sería su hermano menor. -Tú me aceptaste sin saber nada de mí, Rafa. Me viste como un niño indefenso y me cuidaste junto con nuestros padres y mis hermanos... nunca me hicieron menos por ser un guacamayo... fue todo lo contrario... en cambio, los míos... -dejó escapar el aire con derrota. -Me ven como un parásito... -Esmeralda se fue volando hacia Blu y lo abrazó. Él le correspondió y dejó mostrar una ligera sonrisa. A veces su pequeña parecía que le era demasiado incondicional. Miró a Rafael nuevamente. -Dijo que nosotros éramos unas mascotas. A mí, a Perla y a los niños. No sé si pensaría lo mismo si entendiera que Tulio sanó el ala de Perla y la vigiló cuando estaba preñada... y cuidó los huevos como si fueran su mayor tesoro. No puedo terminar de agradecerle sus atenciones a Tulio. Eduardo cree que soy el enemigo.

-Papá... -Esmeralda intervino por primera vez. Blu la miró. -Quiero ir a casa. No me gusta cómo te tratan... y tampoco me gusta cómo me trató...

Pero Esmeralda calló.

-¿Alguien te trató mal, Esmeralda?

Preguntó Blu preocupado, pero la niña negó con la cabeza mientras se aferraba más a Blu y era porque ella no quería que su padre lo supiera. Si Blu se enterara, pondría el grito en el cielo, pues de por sí ya tenía problemas con Eduardo. Y la verdad era, que Esmeralda sentía una atracción por Roberto.

-Ese Roberto también siempre está vigilando... siempre está revoloteando sobre Perla-Sí, Roberto no era santo de devoción de Blu, y Perla no quería hacer enojar más a su padre. Se limitó a seguirlo abrazando. Por otra parte, ella se sentía avergonzada, pero en su interior admitía que estaba celosa de su madre. -¡Y siempre está cantando! -Luego Blu admitió su derrota. -No competiré contra eso.

-Hermanito, te criaste entre tucanes. -Rafa lo abrazó del lado contrario al de Esmeralda. -Quizá cuando cantas te apenas, pero bailando eres un profesional. No creo que Roberto pueda competir contra eso.

Pedro y Nico asintieron convencidos. Ellos cantaban y Blu bailaba, eso era lo que les daba gusto con su música, que fuese escuchada y bailada.

-También intenta ver este lugar como lo ve ella. -Trato de animarlo Nico. -Disfruta los sabores que ella disfruta.

-¿Debo comer barro?

-¡Iugh!

Dijo Esmeralda.

-¡¿Dónde está mi polvo brillante?! -Preguntó Pepillo acercándose con arrogancia. Blu no lo reconoció por su disfraz. Esmeralda apretó su agarre contra su padre, ese tal Bob le daba desconfianza y algo de miedo. Como Blu estaba en su camino, se hizo a un lado jalando a Esmeralda con él y de disculpó. -No necesito disculpas. ¡Quiero polvo brillante!

El oso hormiguero de antes y la rana iban detrás de él, pero ninguno de los presentes les hizo caso.

-¡Señores! -Se acercó Carla volando. -Hay ensayos, mañana es un día importante, ¿Ya lo olvidaron? ¡Vengan! -Luego volteó a ver a Blu. -Tu vendrás, ¿Verdad?

-¡Oh! ¡Sí! Sí, claro... -Respondió Blu sonriendo a Carla. Le dio un pequeño empujón a Esmeralda. -Ve con tu hermana, ahora los alcanzo.

Esmeralda asintió y se fue volando detrás de Carla.

-¡Esa niña ve la farándula con ojos de negocio!

Comentó Pedro mientras él y Nico iban tras las guacamayas.

-Blu -Dijo Rafael antes de irse. -Recuerda...

-Sí, ya sé... Esposa feliz... vida feliz...

Regresó al nido cuando cayó la noche y durmió. Tuvo un sueño donde él le regalaba a Perla una nuez de Brasil y él cantaba. Despertó. Quizá lo de la cantada no era buena idea pero la nuez sí. Lo decidió. Al día siguiente iría a buscar una nuez de Brasil para regalársela a Perla.

En la mañana, temprano, salió dejando a Perla y a los niños dormidos. Pensaba llegar antes de que Perla se despertara y dársela como desayuno.

Blu buscó por todos lados pero no podía encontrar la bendita nuez. Al parecer sí eran escasas. Como no conocía el lugar, comenzó a dar vueltas al azar a ver si encontraba la nuez. Ya habiendo volado un buen rato, pudo encontrar en un árbol la dichosa nuez. La arrancó con su pico, y justo cuando ya se iba, tres guacamayas rojas se pusieron frente a él.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya. Miren lo que trajo el gato. -Blu no entendía nada. -Parece que las reglas del viejo Eddy no aplican con todo el mundo. -Los otros dos guacamayos se rieron con él y otros más se arremolinaron alrededor para ver lo que ocurría. Blu se vio rodeado. Al ver que Blu no entendía, Felipe se lo aclaró. -Estás en nuestro lado.

Blu se sintió apenado.

-¡Oh! ¡Lo siento! No lo sabía... Lo siento.

Blu soltó la nuez pero Felipe no se vio satisfecho.

-Llegas a nuestro lado, -Ahora el guacamayo estaba serio. La nuez ya había sido cortada. -Y te robas nuestra comida.

-¡Oh, no! Todo es un gran malentendido.

El guacamayo azul trató de ser amable, pero a Felipe no le importaba.

-Me gustaría aceptar tu disculpa. -Por su tono de voz, más bien era lo contrario. -Pareces un ave simpática. ¡PERO ESTO ES LA GUERRA!

Blu se alertó, eso no estaba en sus planes.

-¡Espera! ¿No hay algún otro modo de arreglar esto? ¿Puedo compensarte de alguna manera?

Pero Felipe no lo escuchó.

-Este día, en el foso de la perdición a las doce y te aplastaré.

A Blu no le gustó cómo sonaba eso. Felipe se carcajeó y se fue volando, sus demás aves lo siguieron. Blu no supo qué hacer, así que fue a hablar con Eduardo. Mala idea.

-¡¿QUÉ HICISTE QUÉ?!

-¡Fue un accidente!

Se trató de justificar Blu, pero nada de lo que decía servía.

-¡¿UN ACCIDENTE?!

Perla se interpuso en el pleito.

-Oigan, ¿Qué ocurre aquí?

-¡Gracias a Mambrú podríamos perder nuestro lado de la arboleda!

Roberto estaba detrás de Eduardo mirando analizadoramente la situación. A Roberto cada vez le agradaba menos Blu.

-¡Yo sólo quería conseguir una nuez! ¡UNA NUEZ! -Blu no terminaba de entender. En Río eso jamás habría pasado.

-¡Ni siquiera te gustan las nueces! ¿En qué estabas pensando?

Perla se empezó a alterar, eso se tornaba más serio.

-¡La buscaba para ti!

Luego a Perla le pareció tierno.

-Ow, ¿En serio?

Blu le sonrió. Por lo menos valoraba su esfuerzo.

-Roberto, quiero a los mejores en esto. -Roberto asintió a la orden de Eduardo. -No nos rendiremos sin pelear.

-¡Sí, señor!

Roberto se volando. Eduardo miró nuevamente a Blu.

-¡TÚ! No intervengas. Ya hiciste mucho.

Hasta Perla sintió ese rechazo. Eduardo se fue y Blu no supo qué hacer. De verdad estaba apenado. Quería hacer las cosas bien, pero todo había ido de mal en peor.

-¡Esperen!

Gritó Blu, pero Perla lo detuvo.

-Blu, tiene razón. Deberías dejar que papá y Roberto lo manejen.

Perla lo dijo en un tono suave y tranquilo, para no alterar más a Blu, pero no lo logró.

-¿Tú crees que yo no puedo?

Preguntó herido. Perla lo notó y trató de corregirse.

-¡No! ¡Yo no! Es que... yo no sé sí... en realidad... -Perla trató de no hacer sentir peor a Blu. -en esa materia seas experto.

Pero Blu no le creyó. Bajó la cabeza frustrado y se fue caminando. Perla no sabía si seguirlo o no. Decidió dejarlo solo un rato para que pensara y se le subiera el ánimo.

En veinte minutos todos estaban en la fosa. Blu no sabía dónde poner la cara. Él era el motivo de esa pelea.

-Tengo que parar esto. -Perla trató nuevamente de detenerlo pero no pudo. Blu fue volando hacia Eduardo. -¡Alto! ¡Esperen! -Pero nadie lo escuchaba. Eduardo solamente volteó a verlo como si fuese un payaso patético. -¡Eduardo! ¡Esto es una locura! ¡Somos una especie inteligente con capacidad de resolver problemas!

Pero Eduardo lo empujó.

-¡TÚ PROVOCASTE ESTO! ¡Ahora observa!

Blu temió lo peor. Pero luego el árbitro puso una roca en el centro como pelota y empezaron a jugar. Blu suspiró de alivio. Pensó que iban a pelear a muerte o algo así.

-Todo es un juego, ¡Ah, sólo es un juego!

-¡NO ES UN JUEGO! -Lo encaró Eduardo. -Es guerra.

Se notaba que Eduardo no conocía las guerras de verdad pero Blu decidió callar sobre ese asunto, en cambio, dijo otra cosa.

-¿Puedo ayudar en algo?

Eduardo pensó.

-Sí, creo que sí.

Blu por fin se sintió útil... medio segundo. Momentos después estaba repartiendo agua.

Roberto metió un gol. Los guacamayos azules iban en delantera. Pero Blu no se animó. Sabía que fuese cual fuese el resultado, él sería apaleado. Si ganaban, Roberto sería puesto en un altar y él quedaría como el idiota que comenzó todo y si perdían... sería peor.

Luego los guacamayos rojos anotaron. Poco después, los azules anotaron. Luego los rojos... y otra vez los rojos.

Algunos guacamayos azules salieron lastimados y tenían que ser reemplazados. Uno más fue lastimado y Eduardo señaló en dirección a Blu.

-¡Tú! ¡Entra!

Blu se sorprendió que lo llamaran.

-¿Yo?

-¡NO! ¡Él!

Un guacamayo viejo se burló de Blu y le dijo que mirara y aprendiera pero se cayó. Eduardo se frustró. No le quedaba de otra más que Blu.

-¡Hay no tengo de otra! ¡Entra tú!

Blu se animó. Quizá si él ganaba por lo menos Eduardo no lo fastidiaría más. Se a jugar.

Cuando entró al foso, sus cuatro hijos lo animaron. Eso lo hizo sentir bien. Blu empezó a volar pidiendo que le pasaran la pelota, pero todos lo ignoraban. Aún así no se rindió. Pero como no le explicaron las reglas, jugó mal principio. Decidió observar a Roberto para imitarlo. Estaban en empate y sólo quedaba un punto disponible. Blu se lanzó a la piedra y sin error pudo esquivar a los guacamayos rojos, en eso no hubo problema, escuchaba que Eduardo le gritaba algo pero no sabía qué era. Vio a un guacamayo rojo cuidando la portería y lanzó la bola. Pero fue un engaño. Con una sonrisa malvada, éste se hizo a un lado mostrando al verdadero portero: un guacamayo azul.

Resulto ser un autogol, y los azules, perdieron. Se frustraron. Perla y los niños sabían que él había jugado bien, hasta el comentarista lo dijo, pero Blu no sabía cuál era la portería de los rojos.

-¡Parece que el arma secreta resulto catastrófica! Vamos con Eduardo para ver su reacción.

Eduardo estaba enojado y frustrado a la vez. En su mente sólo pensaba en diferentes formas de matar a Blu. Cada una más lenta que la anterior.

-¡TE VOY A ASESINAR, IDIOTA!

Todos se fueron del foso. Mimi no sabía qué decir y Perla sentía que debía hablar con Blu. Por otro lado, Blu creyó que hacía unos minutos no podía sentirse más miserable... ahora se daba cuenta de que no. En ese momento ya ni siquiera quería regresar a la aldea. Eduardo se acercó a él y le habló con voz baja pero furiosa.

-No podía esperar más de la mascota de un humano.

Blu no dijo nada. Ya ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para discutir. Se fue a los asientos y se quedó allí sin saber qué hacer. Perla se acercó a él y no parecía enojada, sólo desconcertada. Esmeralda estaba oculta en un pequeño arbusto allí cerca.

-Hey... ¿Qué pasó hace un momento?

Esa era la pregunta que Blu no quería escuchar.

-¡Que intenté ser como los de la tribu! Pero supongo que jamás seré el ave que tu padre quiere que sea.

Le dio la espalda a Perla. No pudo evitar su tono enojado.

-¿Mi qué?

Perla no entendió. Blu llegó a su límite, ya no lo soportaba más.

-Creo que debemos irnos a casa.

-Tenemos que hablar de esto.

Perla aún sonaba razonable, pero Blu ya ni siquiera era feliz. Se volteó confundido.

-¿Hablar de qué?

-Blu, mira alrededor. Los niños están felices y les encanta estar en la selva -Ella titubeó. -¿No crees que este es nuestro hogar?

Blu ya no sabía qué decir. No, ése no era su hogar. Hogar fue el que vivió sólo con Perla y los niños. Hogar fue cuando él vivía con sus hermanos tucanes. Hasta más hogar fue cuando vivía solo. Ese lugar, no era un hogar.

-¿Llamas a esto hogar? -Perla se desconcertó por el tono seco y frío de Blu. -¡Esto no es un hogar! Hice de todo para encajar y apoyar, pero no importa lo que haga, siempre está mal. Me sentía mejor con mis hermanos en un lugar donde me adoptaron otros que aquí con mis "iguales". -Blu hizo comillas con sus alas. Su tono de voz disminuyo. -Este puede ser un hogar para ti, pero no para mí.

Pero Perla no se veía dispuesta a cooperar con lo que Blu le decía.

-¿Sabes? Tienes que averiguar qué quieres y tal vez, dejar de pensar en ti mismo y pensar en nosotros.

El enojo de Perla fue subiendo con cada palabra que decía y se dio la media vuelta para irse. Esmeralda salió de su escondite y voló un poco siguiendo a Perla para que Blu no la escuchara, cuando consideró que estaba a una prudente distancia, le habló.

-¡Mamá!

Perla volteó al llamado. Su tono se suavizó, ni ella ni Carla, Bia o Tiago tenían la culpa o tenían que pagar las peleas de sus padres.

-¿Qué pasa, hija?

Pero Esmeralda se acercó enojada. Por un momento, a Perla le pareció ver a su antigua rival y no a su hija.

-¡No sabes lo que papá pasó por nosotros!

Perla temió que Esmeralda los hubiese escuchado a ella y Blu.

-¿De qué hablas?

-¡Papá de verdad intentó encajar aquí! ¡No sabes cómo el abuelo lo ha querido humillar y no lo quiere aceptar en la tribu! ¡Él se ha sentido desplazado y ha aguantado todo por ti! ¡Tú no te das cuenta por dejarte llevar por este lugar!

Perla no entendía. Bueno, debía admitir que ella rara vez había estado junto a Blu desde que llegaron y sí se había dejado llevar, pero por fin estaba en el hogar que creía perdido.

-Yo... no sabía... -Fue lo primero que pudo decir, luego reaccionó. -¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Basta con ver a papá. Él no ha sido egoísta, todo lo contrario. ¡Pero tú sólo te deslumbras por...! -Esmeralda calló. Estuvo a punto de decir "Roberto". En primer lugar sabía que le estaba alzando la voz a su madre y eso estaba mal. En segundo lugar estuvo a punto contestarle algo muy desagradable. Y en tercer lugar, ella no le iba a decir a su madre que sentía algo por Roberto. Se corrigió antes de hablar y su tono bajó. Miró al suelo en señal de disculpa por su acto. -...Este lugar... -Aún con el tono bajo, pero firme, siguió hablando. -¿Realmente te has enterado de lo que él ha estado pasando aquí? -Luego se dio la media vuelta dispuesta a buscar a Blu y seguirlo. -Él ha aguantado mucho aquí, pero todo tiene su límite.

Esmeralda se fue volando dejando a Perla sola. Ella agachó la cabeza sin saber qué hacer. Esmeralda tenía algo de razón, ella no sabía con exactitud qué había hecho Blu y menos a solas con su padre. Ella recordó que Eduardo era bueno con ella y con los que consideraba suyos, pero con los demás era frío y buscaba molestarlos hasta que se fueran.

Se posó en una rama. Debía hablar con Blu. Sonrió con tristeza. A veces su hija se parecía tanto a la difunta Esmeralda. Ambas eran directas y persistentes con lo que querían. En realidad, parecía más hija de Blu y Esmeralda que de ella, pues ni siquiera físicamente se parecían. Pero eso hacía única y leal a su hija. Ella le amaba y sabía que Esmeralda también, pero en ese momento su hija se ganó su respeto. Sin ser grosera o algo, le mostró parte de la realidad, y era en un asunto que podría definir o no la separación de ella y Blu. Lo agradeció infinitamente.

Esmeralda volaba lo más rápido que podía por dos razones: la primera era para encontrar a Blu y quedarse con él. No quería estar en la tribu, que le parecían una bola de hipócritas. Y la segunda razón era para que sus ojos no lloraran de tristeza, sino por el aire que entraba a éstos. Quería llorar porque odiaba ver su padre triste, odiaba que él y Perla discutieran así, odiaba que su madre no viera la realidad y odiaba a Roberto. No le había dolido tanto que él la hubiese ignorado y luego le hubiese dado el avión, sino lo que realmente le dolió fue que él corrió directo hacia nada más y nada menos que su madre. Su propia madre, y era obvio que no la saludaba como a cualquier amiga, le coqueteaba y aunque Perla ignoraba o rechazaba cortésmente sus coqueteos, él no desistía. Era algo humillante para Esmeralda.

Blu volaba sin rumbo fijo hasta que vio una tienda de campaña y bajó. Vio varios objetos de Tulio y Linda, pero no a ellos. Aterrizó y los llamó, pero nadie respondió. Estaba investigando cuando vio una foto de Tulio y Linda con Blu y Perla en sus manos. Sonrió nostálgico.

Escuchó un aleteo agitado a sus espaldas y volteó.

-¿Esmeralda?

La niña jadeaba del cansancio.

-Te busqué... por todos lados... pero volabas muy lejos y muy rápido...

Blu se acercó a ella.

-Tómate un respiro.

Ella lo hizo. Cuando Blu la vio mejor, le hizo un ademán de que lo siguiera. Blu siguió mirando la foto. Cuando Esmeralda se sintió mejor, le habló.

-¿Qué haremos ahora, papá?

Blu suspiró con cansancio.

-Despedirnos de Tulio y Linda...

-¡Pero, el abuelo y Roberto...!

El guacamayo la tomó del hombro con una sonrisa resignada y triste.

-Mientras ustedes estén conmigo, estará bien.

Pero Esmeralda leyó en la mirada de su padre, que no era cierto. Lo abrazó. Blu le correspondió el abrazo. Pasados unos momentos ambos se separaron y Blu al retroceder, casi se tropezó con algo. Al recuperar el equilibrio volteó y vio el radio de Tulio roto, algo estaba mal.

-Ven.

Él voló pero no muy alto y Esmeralda lo siguió. Blu se posó en una caja y comenzó a ver a los alrededores, pero no había nada más que fuese anormal. Escuchó un sonido, como un crujido y cuando volteó, fue tacleado por Roberto hasta caer ambos al piso. Esmeralda vio todo desde la caja. Estaba enojada de por sí y voló hacia Roberto y con sus patas lo empujó lejos de Blu, como éste estaba desprevenido, sí logró caer al suelo.

Roberto se levantó y miró enojado a Esmeralda, pero luego volteó hacia Blu y se acercó amenazadoramente.

-Eduardo tenía razón. ¡Eres un traidor! -Luego miró a Esmeralda. El peinado de Roberto estaba fuera de su lugar, estaba realmente alterado. -No creí que fueras cómplice con respecto a esto.

Esmeralda rodó los ojos.

-Papá, mira lo que trajo el gato.

-Esmeralda. -Dijo Blu en tono de llamada de atención. No le disgustaba lo que dijo ella, sino que si le contestaba a Roberto, también ella sería tratada como él en la tribu. Luego lo encaró a él. -No es lo que piensas.

-¡¿Qué es entonces?! ¡¿Apoyas a los humanos?!

-Primero que nada, yo no estoy gritando. -El tono de Blu era autoritario y serio. Nunca lo había usado antes en ese lugar. -Además tú no sabes nada de los humanos. Jamás los has tratado, te dejas llevar por las paranoias de Eduardo solamente.

Blu se abrió paso para seguir buscando a Tulio y Linda, pero Roberto habló nuevamente.

-¡Oh, yo lo sé todo! ¡Ellos te atraen! ¡Te atrapan! -Blu lo miró confundido, ¿De qué hablaba Don Perfecto? -¡Destruyen tu mente! -Luego hizo una voz chistosa. -¡Lorito quiere galleta! ¡Lorito quiere galleta! ¡NO! ¡BASTA DE GALLETAS! -¿Había algún manicomio cerca? Blu pensó que Roberto era bipolar o loco. Mientras, Esmeralda lo miraba con confusión y algo de rechazo. Todo el encanto de Roberto se le esfumó. -¡Odio las galletas!

Roberto fue interrumpido por el ruido de un motor. Los tres voltearon en dirección al sonido y un auto enorme iba pasar. Como eran muy pequeños para que los vieran, Esmeralda y Roberto se hicieron a un lado, pero Roberto se quedó en estado de shock. Revivir sus peores recuerdos y luego tener una máquina humana frente a él así de repente no fue buena combinación.

-¡MUÉVETE, ROBERTO!

Gritó Blu, pero éste no se movía, ni sus patas ni sus alas le respondían. Sólo cerró los ojos con fuerza y decía "¡Son ellos! ¡Son ellos!" mientras estaba esperando su destino. Esmeralda voló hacia él y lo empujó al otro lado.

-¡ESMERALDA! -Gritó Blu con más fuerza. Cuando el coche pasó, Blu corrió hacia su hija. Ella estaba boca abajo en el piso con un ala en el pecho de Roberto, el cual también estaba en el suelo a su lado. Empujó a Roberto y levantó a la niña. La abrazó con fuerza después. -¡¿Qué te sucede?! ¡¿Por qué hiciste algo tan tonto?! ¡Pudiste haberte lastimado! ¡Pudiste...! -Pero Blu no pudo decir lo otro. En cambio, abrazó con más fuerza a Esmeralda. Luego se separó de ella pero seguía tomándola de los hombros. -¡No vuelvas a hacer algo así, hija! ¡No quiero perderte! -Luego la abrazó nuevamente y en su mente se repetía "No quiero perderte, no otra vez", pensando también en la difunta Esmeralda, que murió sacrificándose por él y Perla. A pesar de que él siempre amó a Perla, sentía mucho afecto por Esmeralda.

-Lo siento, papá. Pero tampoco podía dejar morir a Roberto. -Se disculpó ella abrazándose a su padre.

Lo que rompió el momento fue Roberto gritando incoherencias y de repente la palabra "galletas". Blu y Esmeralda lo miraron con pena.

-¡CONTRÓLATE! -Gritó Blu, pero Roberto no le hizo caso. Esmeralda rodó los ojos, se acercó y con su pata le dio un buen bofetón a Roberto. Ése se calmó, pero seguía temblando. Blu lo tomó del pico con su pata para que lo mirara. -Escucha, tenemos una oportunidad para detener esto. Tengo que buscar a mis amigos, tú y Esmeralda regresarán y advertirán a los demás. ¿Entendido?

Roberto estaba más en sí y respondió afirmativamente.

-¿Y por qué yo tengo que ir con él?

Quizá Esmeralda aún en el fondo quería a Roberto, pero también su orgullo era grande. Blu la volteó a ver, soltó a Roberto; el cual cayó al piso; y le habló en tono suave.

-Porque tú siempre me cuidas las espaldas, hija. Sé que puedo confiar en ti. En este momento el que necesita protección es Roberto. -Ambos lo voltearon a ver y él apenas se podía poner de pie. Se miraron nuevamente. -¿Puedo confiártelo?

Ella sonrió y Blu le correspondió. Se dieron un pequeño abrazo y Blu se fue volando. Esmeralda miró a Roberto.

-Vámonos.

Roberto abrió sus alas con nerviosismo y con torpeza la siguió. La niña tenía que volar lento y cuidar al guacamayo, él prácticamente chocaba con todo. Pasados unos minutos, se estabilizó y miraba a Esmeralda de reojo con duda y algo de admiración.

-Tú... amas mucho a tu padre, ¿No es así?

Esmeralda se sorprendió. Arqueó una ceja mirándolo para saber si le hablaba a ella o a otra ave, pero Roberto la miraba a ella. Se puso un poco nerviosa y miró de nuevo al frente.

-Es mi padre... y sí. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Roberto miró al suelo y por no fijarse, se golpeó con una rama, pero logró estabilizarse de nuevo. Esmeralda reprimió una risa. Roberto no era tan perfecto como parecía, pero era gracioso.

-¿Te ríes de mí?

Preguntó él con cierta molestia.

-Me río de que te estás comportando un poco torpe. ¿Sigues asustado?

Esa última pregunta vino sin rastros de burla, pero Roberto no se dejó ver como un pollito asustado.

-Claro que no.

-Si tú lo dices...

Sin nada más que decir, ambos volaron más rápido hacia la tribu.

Blu iba volando en busca de Tulio y pudo escuchar voces. Cuando se acercó a investigar, vio a Tulio y Linda atados a un árbol. Se acercó y con su pico los liberó. Trató de hablarle a Tulio y los guió a él y a Linda a hacia su campamento... o lo que quedó de él. Pero varias aves escapando impidieron que Blu pudiera seguir adelante. Se desconcertó, ¿Qué estaba pasando? Cuando miró hacia abajo vio una aplanadora tirando todo a su paso. Cuando volteó, una ave color amarillo no podía escapar de su árbol porque ahí estaba su nido y abrazaba sus huevos con fuerza. Blu reaccionó y volando con rapidez se acercó a la aplanadora y le quitó las llaves, haciendo que dejara de funcionar. El trabajador se sorprendió y luego se enojó, trató de agarrar a Blu, pero éste se pudo escapar antes.

Se vio victorioso, pero luego unas cadenas jalaron los troncos de varios árboles y los tiraron, Blu apenas pudo escapar y las llaves se le cayeron en el camino. Cuando salió de la arboleda, estaba en un lugar donde toda la vegetación ya había sido arrancada. Todo era tan árido y gris. Blu se entristeció, él no quería eso para nadie. Los troncos caídos estaban siendo apilados y muchos árboles más eran tirados, y aquellos trabajadores no parecían arrepentidos en lo más mínimo. Sacudió su cabeza y fue hacia la aldea. Confiaba en que Linda y Tulio vieran todo y dedujeran por ellos mismos.

Mientras, Perla estaba en un tronco mirando hacia el cielo. Estaba pensativa. Lo que vio en los ojos de Blu, en su tono de voz y lo que le dijo Esmeralda la hizo reflexionar. Unos gritos algo chillones la sacaron de sus pensamientos. Era Roberto siendo jalado de un ala por Esmeralda, pero por su expresión parecía que ella se contenía de darle una patada.

Roberto gritaba y balbuceaba cosas como "humanos" y "galletas".

Esmeralda no se contuvo más y pateó a Roberto, el cual cayó al piso aún gritando. Lo que había pasado, es que ambos estaban volando ya tranquilos, pero lo que la niña no sabía era que Roberto estaba pensando en su pasado y llegó un momento en que otra vez fue presa del pánico. Lo bueno era que ya estaban cerca de la aldea, pero él era más grande que ella y le costó llevarlo a rastras. Blu tendría que compensárselo.

-¡TODO ACABÓ! ¡ESTAMOS PERDIDOS!

Roberto se aferró a los hombros de Esmeralda y luego la abrazó para refugiarse en ella. Ella era más pequeña de tamaño y edad, pero parecía ser que Roberto no recordaba eso. Eduardo se acercó serio, hacía mucho que Roberto no tenía un ataque de esos.

-¿Qué pasó?

-¡SE ACABÓ! ¡VIENEN LOS TALADORES! ¡BLU ESTÁ CON ELLOS!

Gritó Roberto con desesperación.

-¡Traidor!

Fue lo primero que dijo Eduardo sin pensarlo, Esmeralda ya iba a contestarle algo feo, pero Roberto interrumpió antes.

-¡No! Blu intenta ayudarnos.

Ella lo miró sorprendida, era la primera vez que Roberto defendía a su padre.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿PERO ÉL SÓLO?!

Preguntó Perla con desesperación y miedo.

-¡Tenemos que evacuar! ¡Nos iremos ahora! ¡Todo el mundo, ya!

Las aves que estaban cerca y escucharon inmediatamente emprendieron el vuelo. Roberto abrió sus alas, pero justo cuando iba a despegar, Esmeralda tomó una de sus alas y la bajó con una mirada severa. Él no entendió esa expresión, pero se quedó en su lugar.

-¡Papá! ¡No! ¡Esta vez no iré contigo!

La voz de Perla era firme. Esmeralda la miró sorprendida y Roberto también. La niña creía que ella tendría que regresar por su padre, pero sola no podía, al fin y al cabo, Roberto le debía la vida así que tendría que ayudarla, pero lo que hizo su madre la tomó por sorpresa.

-¡Tienes que venir conmigo! ¡No pondré a mi familia en riesgo otra vez!

Eduardo tomó a Perla de los hombros para hacerla entender, pero ella no cedió.

-Blu es mi familia, papá. Y no lo voy a abandonar.

Esmeralda sonrió, su madre había recapacitado.

-No tienes qué hacerlo.

Dijo Blu. Se acercó volando y aterrizó junto a Perla. Esmeralda tenía ganas de ir a abrazarlo, pero otras cosas estaban en juego.

-Estás bien.

Dijo Perla con alivio y ambos juntaron sus picos como si fuese un beso. Blu la abrazó con un ala. Luego de un momento, Blu por fin encaró a Eduardo.

-Escucha, Eduardo, sé que no soy el ave que esperas que encaje en tu tribu, soy un ave de ciudad, y creo que si ambos combinamos nuestros conocimientos, tendremos una oportunidad. Tú conoces la selva, yo conozco a los humanos y su tecnología. Juntos los podremos detener.

Bia, Carla y Tiago llegaron y aterrizaron en los brazos de Perla. Esmeralda quiso acercarse, pero Roberto aún sostenía su ala. Ella volteó hacia Roberto y él miraba al piso aún temblando un poco. El agarre era cálido aún así, pero Esmeralda debía estar con su familia. Le dio un apretón a Roberto, él la miró y ella se disculpó con su mirada, separando sus alas y yendo junto a su familia.

-No dejaremos que tomen nuestro hogar. -Continuó Blu. -Sí es caluroso y ruidoso y está lleno de insectos. -Las aves que primero intentaron huir por órdenes de Roberto, ahora se acercaban para escuchar a Blu. -Pero es nuestro. -Luego miró a Perla y ella sonrió agradecida. -Luchemos por él. ¡¿Quién me apoya?! -Un ave mayor levantó la mano y gritó que apoyaba a Blu, pero cuando quiso acercarse, olvidó que estaba en una rama y cayó. Blu miró hacia la dirección del ave con una mueca de dolor. -¿Algún otro? -Preguntó como si no hubiese pasado nada.

Esmeralda saltó en su lugar.

-¡Yo!

Luego, sus hermanos la siguieron y Perla también. Eduardo sonrió con discreción y todas las aves vitorearon a Blu. Él sonrió agradecido.

-¡SÍGANME!

Blu voló y todos lo siguieron. Esmeralda se acercó de nuevo a Roberto y cuando ella estuvo junto a él, Roberto emprendió el vuelo no muy seguro. Ella lo seguía por detrás para vigilarlo.

Cuando todos llegaron a la parte talada de la arboleda, Blu se poso en la rama del árbol que sería el siguiente en talarse y todos los demás se pusieron a su lado. Tulio y Linda ya estaban allí y se vieron aliviados cuando los guacamayos llegaron.

Las aves veían de manera amenazante a los taladores, excepto Roberto, que se escondía detrás es Esmeralda.

-¡Lo sabía! ¡LO SABÍA! -Gritaba Tulio de la emoción... y luego se desmayó.

Un talador sí se asustó y salió corriendo, pero su jefe lo tomó de un brazo y lo regañó alegando que sólo eran un montón de palomas, lo cual enfureció a Eduardo. Les ordenó seguir trabajando y los trabajadores entraron de nuevo a los vehículos dispuestos a atacar.

-Tú diriges, Blu.

Todos se sorprendieron, hasta el mismo Blu que no pudo evitar emocionarse.

-¡Así me llamo! ¡Me dijo Blu! ¡Sí! ¡Yo soy Blu! -Taigo río un poco, pero Eduardo carraspeó, Blu se ubicó de nuevo. -¿Qué? ¡Oh, oh! ¡Sí! -Infló el pecho con orgullo y todos se prepararon para volar. -¡AVES AZULES EN VUELO!

-¡JUNTOS EN TIERRA Y CIELO!

Gritaron todos y Blu abrió sus alas emprendiendo primero el vuelo, le siguieron los demás. Esmeralda ya iba a volar cuando una de las plumas de su espalda fue tomada. Volteó hacia atrás.

-¡No estoy listo!

Roberto aún tenía miedo y Esmeralda sintió que no lo debía juzgar tan duro pues no sabía exactamente lo que le había pasado. Se posó con él en la rama nuevamente.

-Oye, somos más que ellos. Además, mi papá dice que la mejor manera de curarte de un trauma es enfrentando tus miedos. -Ella sonrió con seguridad, pero Roberto no parecía convencido. Ella se jorobó en gesto de derrota. -Mira, no sé qué te pasó, pero si crees que no puedes superar esto así nadamás, busca una motivación. Papá lo hizo.

De repente, Roberto sintió curiosidad.

-¿Y cuál fue su motivación?

-Mamá. -Dijo ella simplemente. Volteó y vio a Tiago y Bia manejando una de esas aplanadoras. -¡No es justo! ¡Yo también quiero ir! -Luego volteó hacia Roberto nuevamente. -¿Vienes o te quedas? -Roberto balbuceó, pero Esmeralda hizo su propia interpretación. -¡VAMOS ENTONCES!

Tomó a Roberto con sus garras de las alas del cuello y prácticamente lo obligó a ir con él. Cuando ambos entraron a la aplanadora, Tiago ya estaba a punto de manejarla. Esmeralda miraba por el vidrio emocionada mientras que Roberto temblaba como una gelatina y se hacía bolita mientras miraba por el vidrio también. Esmeralda lo vio se acercó a él otra vez.

-¡YA APLÁCATE!

Roberto reaccionó un poco y salió de la aplanadora directo a un humano al azar para asustarlo. El humano al ver un ave tan loca sí se asustó y salió corriendo.

-Oye, Esmeralda, se ve que tú sí puedes controlar a tu novio.

Dijo Bia con cierta picardía. Si Esmeralda hubiese podido, se hubiese ruborizado. Miró al lado contrario de su hermana.

-No es mi novio. Además, Roberto es presumido y se cree demasiado perfecto.

Dijo con una arrogancia que ni ella se lo creía.

-¡Por eso es perfecto para ti! ¡Tú haces que mantenga las garras en la tierra!

Gritó Bia de nuevo, pero Esmeralda sólo miró al piso un poco soñadora. Tiago hizo una mueca de asco.

-¡A mí nadie me va a controlar nunca!

Y empezó a manejar la aplanadora como si fuese un rebelde. Bia y Esmeralda se sostuvieron de lo que pudieron para no salir volando.

Luego, llegó una pantera que escupió una capibara viva y gritó "¡ATAQUEN!", llegando varios animales de todo tipo a defender sus tierras.

Blu guiaba a un grupo de machos (los más fuertes de Eduardo) con valentía y heroísmo, hasta Eduardo se sorprendió de lo buen líder que podía llegar a ser Blu.

Perla guiaba otro grupo con nueces de Brasil en sus patas para meterlos en los tubos de escape de las máquinas y hacer que éstas no funcionaran.

Con ayuda de Tiago, Blu abrió el motor de una escarbadora y metieron un tronco para interrumpir su funcionamiento. Blu felicitó a su hijo cuando lograron su cometido y Tiago se emocionó. El niño a pesar de ser chiquito, tenía mucha adrenalina corriendo por sus venas.

-¡Sí! ¡Somos un gran equipo!

Ambos chocaron sus alas y luego Tiago se fue de nuevo a la aplanadora para jugar.

Eduardo iba detrás de Blu y se preocupó cuando vio a unos guacamayos llegar.

-¡Felipe!

Pero él parecía fresco como si nada.

-¿Crees que me iba a perder de la fiesta? -Dijo jugando con una nuez en su pata. -¡Que empiece el juego!

Lanzó la nuez con fuerz a un hombre logrando tirarlo. Todas sus aves lo imitaron, incluyendo a Blu y Eduardo.

Por fin lo habían logrado, los humanos escaparon quedando sólo su jefe el cual les exigía regresar, pero ellos no escuchaban.

Blu iba directo a ese invasor, pero de reojo vio una pinza de una de las máquinas ir directo a Eduardo.

-¡Eduardo, cuidado!

Pero el guacamayo mayor apenas pudo voltear y el gancho lo golpeó haciéndolo caer al piso. El gancho iba otra vez para lastimarlo, pero una escarbadora manejada por Linda lo detuvo. Debido al golpe y el shock, Eduardo no se podía mover. Tulio lo vio y arriesgándose se acercó para ayudarlo. Lo tomó entre sus manos con cuidado, pero Eduardo intentó morderlo y se zafó para volar antes de que alguien lo viera. Tulio al ver que Eduardo estaba bien, salió corriendo para no ser lastimado, y Linda pudo ganarle al talador.

Blu se acercó a Eduardo sonriente.

-Él es Tulio. Y la chica de allá, es su esposa: Linda.

Eduardo la vio bailar medio raro por su victoria. Era graciosa, pero no parecía mala.

Todos los taladores huyeron y Felipe y Roberto chocaron sus pechos en señal de victoria y complicidad. El guacamayo azul parecía más repuesto. Cuando Felipe se fue para celebrar con los suyos, Roberto volteó hacia Esmeralda que estaba con sus hermanos riendo. Sonrió al verla, creyó haber encontrado su motivación.

Todos los animales celebraban su victoria. Sabían que la selva tardaría en recuperarse, pero ya no sería más profanada. Blu se acercó a Linda y Tulio. Chocó su garra con el puño de Tulio.

-Bien hecho, Blu.

Pero una explosión asustó a todos. Los más cercanos al árbol que cayó lograron correr a tiempo. Desconcertado, Blu miró los troncos de los árboles y pudo divisar que había dinamita atada a varios de ellos.

Vio al jefe de los taladores encendiendo la dinamita. Sin pensarlo, voló hasta el tronco que prendió y quitó la dinamita. Voló hacia arriba con mucho esfuerzo, pues pesaba y estaba asustado porque ésta aún estaba prendida y dentro de poco explotaría. De repente sintió más peso y cuando miró hacia abajo vio al ave blanca con traje de luchador trepándose por la dinamita.

-¡¿QUÉ HACES?! ¡Suelta eso! ¡SÁLVATE! -Pero Pepillo no le hacía caso a Blu, tenía tanta sed de venganza que nada más le importaba. Blu logró llegar más alto que los árboles, pero el ave no parecía querer soltarse. -¡¿Qué esperas?! ¡Vete!

-¡NUNCA!

-¡¿ESTÁS LOCO?! ¡HARÁS QUE LOS DOS CAIGAMOS! ¡SUELTA! -La cuerda por donde sostenía Blu la dinamita se le empezó a resbalar por el peso de Pepillo y cuando las chispas lo tocaron, por inercia soltó la soga y se fue directo al ave imprudente tomándolo de los hombros. -¡VUELA!

La máscara de "Bob" se le zafó dejando ver su verdadero rostro.

-Hecha "Boom Blu".

-¡¿Pepillo?!

Preguntó Blu sin entender y la dinamita explotó.

Perla gritó desesperada.

-¡BLU!

-¡PAPÁ!

Gritaron Bia, Carla, Tiago y Esmeralda. Ella iba justo hacia la explosión pero Roberto la abrazó antes de que ella se fuera.

Perla iba a volar hacia la nube gris que se había formado, pero no podía distinguir dónde estaba Blu.

Blu y Pepillo habían caído hacia los árboles y gracias a las ramas y enredaderas no lograron llegar al piso, quedando los dos colgados boca abajo. Ambos se habían desmayado y despertaron al mismo tiempo. Cuando se vieron uno frente al otro lo primero que hicieron fue gritar. Luego Pepillo se recompuso.

-Tú... -Dijo amenazadoramente. -¡Vas a pagar un doloroso precio por tu...! -Dijo columpiándose con dificultad para zafarse, y Blu sólo se columpiaba hacia atrás para alejarse de Pepillo. El ave decía cosas que Blu no entendía y sólo trababa de alejarse. Quiso zafarse de su prisión pero Pepillo queriéndolo lastimar se lo impedía.

De repente, Pepillo se paró en seco y las plumas de su cabeza se erizaron. Blu se preguntó qué le pasó, pero fue momentáneo, ya que con su pico se liberó (con él a Pepillo) y se fue corriendo, pues estaba ya bastante agotado.

Pepillo; con mucho dramatismo; se levantó y vio su cola, donde había caído una púa de erizo con veneno de Gaby. Había caído en su propia trampa. Las demás aves se acercaron para ver qué había pasado con Blu y Pepillo los confundió con ángeles.

-Éste es el fin. Era demasiado joven, demasiado hermoso para vivir.

Todos se posaron en las ramas para ver a Pepillo. Perla y los cuatro niños se acercaron a Blu y lo abrazaron agradeciendo que estaba bien.

-¿Bob?

Preguntó Carla confundida.

-¡Oigan, ése no es Bob!

Dijo Pedro.

-¡Te dije que ya lo conocía!

Reclamó Rafael mirando amenazadoramente a Pepillo porque seguramente había una trampa en todo esto, pero Pepillo prosiguió su monólogo. Lo que decía no se entendía mucho, pues hablaba en susurros pero parecía despedirse de la vida. Al final dijo "Adiós" e hizo una caída dramática para morir. Incluso cayó entre un montón de flores. Una rana rosada gritó desesperada y corrió hasta Pepillo pidiendo perdón muy arrepentida.

-Si no puedo vivir contigo, no tiene sentido la vida. -Luego ella con la baba se su cuerpo hizo una gota y se la tomó, cayendo en su pecho como muerta. A Bia le recordó un libro llamado "Romeo y Julieta".

Pedro fue el primero en aplaudir, seguido por Rafael y Nico. Luego todos los imitaron, realmente eran buenos actores. Imparcialmente hablando, desde que Pepillo cantó "Sobreviví" demostró tener carisma y talento para el mundo del estrellato.

-Ésa rana no es venenosa. -Comentó Bia para que nadie se creyera el cuento, pues de verdad ellos habían actuado bien. Gaby se levantó rápidamente sin entender.

-¿Qué?

Pero Pepillo se levantó inmediatamente tirando a Gaby de su pecho.

-¿Estamos vivos?

-Es un error muy común. -Dijo la niña. -Es una inofensiva rana. Lo sé por las manchas.

Gaby se subió de nuevo al pecho de Pepillo.

-P-pero mis padres me dijeron que era venenosa y que no debía tocar nada.

La rana aún no entendía.

-Sólo tenías padres muy crueles. -Dijo Carla como restándole importancia.

Gaby lo trataba de asimilar, pero cuando lo hizo, sin pensarlo se arrojó a la cara de Pepillo y gritó "¡Vamos a estar juntos!" y comenzó a besarlo en el ojo, pero Pepillo no parecía feliz al respecto, más bien fastidiado. Luego, enojado, se levantó y corrió directo a Blu para atacarlo. Él abrazó a Perla y sus hijos temiendo que Pepillo los lastimara. Esmeralda fue la que más se abrazó a él, pues siempre le tuvo miedo a "Bob" o Pepillo, quien quiera que fuera.

Pero antes de que pudiera llegar a ellos, Pepillo tropezó. Gaby lo había jalado de las patas y estaba dispuesta a llevárselo. Tanto tiempo que creyó que jamás podría besarlo y abrazarlo y ahora que resultaba que siempre sí (cosa que la hizo muy feliz) no desaprovecharía la oportunidad. Pepillo no quería irse, pero Gaby lo tenía bien agarrado y gracias a la dopamina y la adrenalina, su fuerza aumentó pudiendo llevárselo.

Blu miró a Perla y la soltó junto con los niños. Los seis se dieron la media vuelta y salieron volando. Las demás aves los siguieron y Pepillo trataba de librarse de Gaby pero no podía.

Pasó una semana y todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Unos humanos con unas cajas negras se acercaron, pero como vinieron con Tulio y Linda, Eduardo no se preocupó tanto, aunque sí los mantenía vigilados, pero al ver que los niños y Perla se acercaban sin temor, se relajó un poco.

Tulio y Linda habían hecho de la aldea una reserva natural. Y Pepillo y Gaby fueron llevados a Río porque según Tulio ellos habían formado una relación y debían estudiarlos (según Tulio porque para Pepillo, sólo era como una garrapata pegada a él).

Esa noche, hubo una fiesta donde todas las guacamayas azules y algunos animales de la selva estuvieron presentes.

Carla fue como la presentadora del show.

-¡Aplaudan con garras, patas y colas al recibir al talento más increíble de una selva que es el Amazonas indomable!

Las lianas con flores se abrieron como si fuesen cortinas y muchas aves de diferentes colores comenzaron a cantar y bailar.

Blu y Perla estaban en una esquina, pero los niños los jalaron para que fueran a bailar. Esmeralda jalaba a Blu del brazo, y cuando éste se fue para bailar con Perla, se dio la media vuelta y chocó con algo. Al abrir los ojos vio que no era un algo, sino un alguien.

-¡Roberto!

Él sonrió cuando la niña lo reconoció.

-¡Esmeralda! ¡No sabía que estabas por aquí! -Mintió Roberto de una manera creíble. -Bueno, ya que te veo... yo... -Y ahora no sabía qué decir. Esmeralda lo miró algo impaciente. -Creo que no te había agradecido por salvarme.

Esmeralda ya estaba curada de espanto, así que no se sorprendió ni se desanimó. Desde hacía una semana, Roberto no le hablaba y ahora lo hacía nuevamente. Lo que también había notado es que dejó de coquetearle a Perla y a las demás aves de la aldea. Él la miró algo esperanzado.

-¿Puedo agradecerte invitándote a bailar?

La niña reprimió una risa. Era cierto que aún sentía algo por Roberto pero él debía demostrar que era digno de ella.

-Lo siento, pero le prometí a mi papá bailar con él. Es una recompensa por haberte cuidado.

Roberto rió con nerviosismo.

-Sí, pero él está bailando con tu mamá.

Esmeralda rió. Una parte de ella se moría por bailar con Roberto y saltaba de alegría porque él le hacía caso a ella y no a su madre estando ambas en el mismo lugar, pero le gustó también el hacerse del rogar.

-Quizá en un momento.

Luego ella le dio un beso en la mejilla a Roberto, él cual lo vio como una oportunidad y ella se fue a bailar con sus hermanos. Roberto sonrió, quizá Esmeralda era aún pequeña, pero ella crecería y la conquistaría. Por el momento se conformaba con hablar con ella y empezar a conocerla, para que cuando pasara algún tiempo y ella fuese más grande, ella no pudiera rechazarlo.

Blu bailaba con Perla y los niños estaban a su alrededor también bailando.

Nico se inspiró y comenzó a cantar acerca del Amazonas. Se acercó a una rama y sintió como la flor de su cabeza era retirada para ser reemplazada por su antigua corcholata. Miró hacia atrás y vio que era Eduardo quien se la había regresado, le sonrió en agradecimiento. Carla empezó a cantar y sorprendió a todos cuando su voz se parecía a la de Perla cuando cantaba. Eduardo rió y jaló a Blu en un abrazo algo tosco, pero por fin ya lo había aceptado y se había ganado su respeto. Perla estaba también allí y sonrió al ver esto. Tiago, Bia y Esmeralda se acercaron y Eduardo le puso su broche de flor a la niña. Ella le sonrió, ya ella también había aceptado a su abuelo. Chocó su cabeza con la de él en un gesto cariñoso.

Nico y Carla cantaron juntos. Se escuchaba bien, Nico la consideró seriamente para trabajar con él y Pedro, ya su música requería algo nuevo y ese algo podría ser una voz femenina.

Luiz hizo acto de presencia llegando con un flamenco (muy agotado, por cierto) que lo cargaba.

-¡Hola, Amazonas!

Nico y Pedro se acercaron a darle la bienvenida.

-¡Hola Luiz!

Dijo Pedro.

-¡Oigan aves, llegué!

-¡Bienvenido a la selva, galán!

Saludó Nico. Luiz comenzó a bailar en su lugar muy emocionado. En el aire, Eduardo cantaba su "Abu, abu, abu" y los cuatro niños bailaban con él. Mimi también estaba allí cerca. El oso hormiguero que seguía a Pepillo también estaba allí bailando y disfrutando.

Luego, los niños bajaron y se pusieron a bailar con sus padres, pero Esmeralda fue jalada de un ala y se topó con Roberto otra vez.

-¿Ya pasó un momento?

Ella rió de nuevo y volteó hacia su familia, la cual bailaba sin parar (Blu bailaba en pareja con Perla) y volteó hacia Roberto nuevamente.

-Creo que sí.

Él sonrió ampliamente y comenzó a bailar con ella en pareja también. Los pasos de Esmeralda eran algo torpes pero a Roberto no le molestó enseñarle, al contrario, parecía complacido.

Eva también había llegado y Rafael la incitaba a cantar, pero apenas comenzó, unas aves la encerraron en las hojas de la planta sobre la que estaba parada.

-¡Rafi!

Dijo ella en tono molesto.

Rafael se decepcionó por la grosería que le hicieron a su esposa, pero Nico y Pedro chocaron los puños con victoria. Les agradaba Eva, pero su canto no.

Mientras, Blu seguía bailando con Perla, ambos muy sonrientes.

-¿Seguro que la selva puede ser nuestro hogar con el calor y los insectos?

Bueno, ahora que Blu era aceptado en la tribu y ya no lo humillaban ni lo hacían sentir menos, se sentía a gusto en ese lugar.

-¿Es en serio? ¡Soy el señor selva! ¡Muy salvaje y muy pajaresco!

Pero una araña bajó a la espalda de Blu y lo asustó. Éste cayó pero Perla lo sostuvo antes de llegar al piso. Sonrió comprensivamente. Con su ala movió el pico de Blu para que éste lo mirara.

-En verano podemos ir a Río.

-Eres el ave de mi vida, Perla.

Le dijo Blu con ternura. Ella lo miró con ternura también y se dieron un beso.

La fiesta seguía y ningún animal parecía querer parar, pues se estaban divirtiendo mucho.

Fin.


End file.
